Until your heart stops beating
by Anniegirl27
Summary: JacobXBella story. Twilight as it should have been.La Push School has been burned down and Jacob and the rest of the Quileute kids will have to attend Forks High.Jake isn't exactly jumping of joy but when a childhood friend, Bella, moves to town...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just borrowing its characters to play with. I will try to be a bit more careful then I used to be with my Barbie dolls I always undressed them, cut off their hair and broke their legs. If any of these events occur I'm sorry Meyer.**

**This chapter is for my love of Rosalie.**

Chapter 1

Rosalie´s POV

I combed my hair in till perfection. The reflection in the mirror was the same as always, a girl between 18-22, it was hard to tell. Perfect features, but it was something a little bit off. She looked hard somewhat dangerous, the color of her eyes not exactly human more animalistic.

Tomorrow was the first day of school. I was enrolling for my senior year for what was it, the tenth time? I let out a little sigh, boring. I was going as the alluring Rose with her steady boyfriend Emmett, we had so done that before. Wasn't it time to make it a little more interesting? I remembered sometime in the 90 s when I and Jasper had posed as a couple. We used to have public fights and numerous breakups and reunions, and the parties had been wild. Maybe I could convince Edward to be gay this year. I smiled at the thought. Edward always went with the same character. Mystic gorgeous smart and a tad dangerous single guy, who at the second year would fall madly in love with some average teenage girl, the routine was as old as, well us. Every time he was convinced that this was the girl with capital G, the one who would join us and become his mate for life. And every time things ended, well badly, and who would have to clean up the mess? Me of course. I sighed and put on some lipstick on my perfectly putty lips. Blood red was the name of the color, my favorite.

I sensed her before I heard her. She moved without sound but there was a movement of the air as she bounced her way wherever she was going.

"Alice," I said and turned around.

She met my gaze with a smile and tilted her head to the side, her delicate body almost floating over the floor until she reached me and gently stroked my hair.

"Sister," she said her voice sounding like lollypops attacking your ears.

"Where did you escape from _Sound of Music_?" I asked going on my usual routine of mocking on her joyous look on life.

"No actually a mental asylum," she replied smiling just as sweetly as before.

"Should have known, only children and lunatics are that happy, they just don't know better."

"And you sister have a whole lot to be unhappy about. I mean you are rich beautiful and immortal. With a gorgeous husband and worst of all a sister who puts up with your moody shit," Alice`s voice was as smooth as clot when she spoke.

"Watch your tongue Alice something might happen to it."

Alice gazed into the air for a couple of seconds and then replied.

"No it won't, at least not in the near future."

"Not fair, well when we are on the subject of you amazing ability, do you see something even remotely exciting happening this semester?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding too sarcastic.

"Well actually my visions have been blurry and imprecise lately, it's like something is disturbing them," Alice little voice became high pitched and she seemed on edge.

"Something powerful enough to disturb your visions, man this semester is going to rock," I said.

A loud conversation downstairs interrupted us and we both went there to see what was going on.

"You can't go back to school this year, I am going to have to say I'm home schooling you," Carlisle steady voice said.

"You have to be kidding me I'm not staying in house arrest just because the school in La Push burned down and the "Natives" has to go to the one in Forks this semester," Edward shouted.

"Don't you understand! With us and the Quileute that close together there are going to pop up werewolves from both right and left," Carlisle said raising his voice.

"My visions," Alice whispered "something is disturbing my visions."

I meet her eyes and felt a little smile forming on my lips. This semester was going to be exciting.

**Well will Carlisle be able to stop the "kids" from going to school? And with all those Quileute boys in Forks High the heat is going to be turned up, literally, watch out Mike. In the next chapter a certain girl will attend her first day at her new school, how good that someone she knows is also going to be there ;) The next chapter is going to be for my love of …hum a certain boy named Ja….**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of thank you to my readers and reviewers! Love you!**

**I'm making Jake a year older then he was in Twilight he´s 16 and Bella is still 17.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it, just dreaming about Jacob. **

**I have been looking at clips with Taylor Lautner having his shirt off, calling it research :) But I got so distracted I almost couldn't finish this chapter. I manage to pull myself together though, so here it is. **

**For my love of Jacob **

Chapter 2

Jacob´s POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

I reached for my phone to cancel the alarm, it was early and I really didn't feel like getting out of bed. With having to go to school in Forks I had to get up one hour earlier than usual. Just one of the many perks of going to Forks High I thought sarcastically to myself. I did not look forward to this semester, I liked it in La Push, it was a small school and I knew everybody. To be honest I was a little bit nervous. I jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Jacob!" I heard my father yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad, I'm coming," I answered and started dragging myself in that direction.

Dad was franticly rolling his wheelchair around the kitchen, trying to prepare some sort of breakfast for me. He was humming on some old tune and seemed suspiciously pleased about something.

"What is up dad?" I asked

"You know Charlies daughter Bella has moved here to live with him. And now he called and said that her car broke down last night so she can't get to school. So I said that you could pick her up, now that you are going to the same school."

"Is Bella going to live in Forks? Why haven't you said anything about it?"

Bella and I had played together when we were younger, she used to visit her father in the summer but I hadn't seen her for years. I had always had a little crush on her. Now dad wanted me to pick her up before school. I started to feel even more nervous than I already were.

"Well sorry ,son, but it has been so many meetings with the school burning down, it just slipped my mind I guess. But you will pick her up right?" My dad looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Yeah of course" I replied a little too fast and I heard my dad laugh.

I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, hhy the hell hadn't I cut it of like Sam? God I was going to go to a normal high school now, ponytails were so not latest fashion. Could I be more stereotype Native American than having long hair? I glanced at the scissor in the bathroom cabinet but changed my mind in the last minute. I loved my hair what was I thinking? Besides I couldn't start cutting my hair now; I was going to pick up Bella. I felt butterflies release in my stomach at the thought.

Bella's POV

I was standing outside of Charlie's house wearing a raincoat and rubber boots. It had just stopped raining, but in Forks you could bet a fortune that it would start again any second." I'm wearing rubber to be on the safe side", I thought to myself. Note to self; do not say that out loud, would be an embarrassing way to start my day at the new school. But then again that would be the kind of thing I did all the time. Clumsy Bella not just falling on her ass, but making one of herself too.

Charlie that's my dad but I have a hard time calling him that, he's just Charlie to me and the house I'm standing in front of it's were I'm supposed to live from now on. And the location, Forks Washington maybe the rainiest place on the planet earth. I glanced at my watch, that Jacob better be here soon or we were going to be late. Cha..dad had left for work earlier and I had decided to wait outside for Jacob. I was really starting to regret my decision. The moist was ruining all the efforts I had made this morning with my hair. And to be honest I was starting to feel a little bit cold. Was this possible? It was August for crying out loud.

A sound of a car approaching interrupted my thoughts, a really loud sound. I turned my head to glance down the street. A black car was approaching my driveway. I couldn't really tell car labels apart, but whatever label it was, it sure wasn't the latest model. The car pulled up at the drive way and a teenage boy jumped out.

"Jacob, I almost didn't recognise you. You have grown!" I said and went to give him a hug.

"Well you too Isabella Swan", Jake said with a much darker voice than I remembered.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me hug that almost lifted me off the ground. I felt my head being pressed against his chest. Had he not been shorter than me the last time I had seen him? I was trying to recollect my thoughts who I felt were flying all over the place. Jacob released his grip and we both stood silent looking at each other a bit awkwardly. I felt my skin turning from pale white to a pinker colour. Why was I blushing? This was Jacob; I had known him since he was a toddler.

"We better get going or we are going to be late" Jacob said stumbling over his words while returning to the driver's seat and starting to fumble with the keys to get the car started.

When we arrived at the school, the yard was buzzing with activity. People were parking their cars or running to take cover from the rain that had started to pour down again. I was feeling content with myself for my suitable outfit. I felt a little smile forming on my lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"Just thinking that mine will be dry while yours will be soaked" I said eyeing his white sneakers.

"You don't like to get wet?" Jake said immediately looking down at his feet and I could have sworn that if that boy didn't already have so much colour, his cheeks would have turned dark reed.

"Well were I'm from there aren't really that much of a risk for it, so I haven't really had that much experience with it, so I really couldn't say". I heard myself rambling on. Stop Bella right now, what are you saying? My inner voice shouted to me. While I was talking I was trying to open the door and gracefully get out of the car. It was of course impossible me being who I was. I ended up stumbling out and falling right into a big pool of water. I felt my jeans literally soaking up the water right into my polka dot patterned underwear. I let out a little scream.

"Are you okay ,Bella?" Jacob was hovering over me trying to help me up.

" Oh I´m okay," I said holding on to him tightly as he was helping me.

"Well now you know! How does it feel?" He said trying to hold back a laugh, not doing a god job of it.

"It feels just great!" I said and smacked Jacob´s arm.

My jeans were clutching to my thighs in the most uncomfortable way possible as Jake and I were making our way across the schoolyard.

"Jake, over here!" Two guys were calling from the entrance of the school. One of them had long black hair like Jacob, the other one had his shorter but the colour was the same. I had no doubt that the boys were members of Jacobs's tribe. Or was it okay to say tribe? Maybe it was offensive or something? Maybe I should say gang or pack? Why would I say pack? It's not like they were animals or anything. If the topic ever came up I was going to go with community I decided.

"Bella Bella!"

"Yes" I said realising that I had gotten myself totally lost in by own twisted inner monolog.

"I was just saying that these are my friends Quill and Embry" And this is Bella" Jacob said pointing at me.

"Man we are starting at this school today and Jacob has already gotten himself ha girlfriend here." One of the boys said and playfully punched Jacobs shoulder.

"No this is Bella Swan, you know chiefs Swans` daughter? She has moved here and this is her first day here as well"

"Oh that Bella!" Quill said, raising his eyebrows and giving me a big smile while opening the door to the school. We stepped inside together and I felt a bit anxious crossing the threshold, thank god I at least knew one person at this school.

**Yes that Bella better keep some rubber on her to be on the safe side because those boys in Forks make you wet. Did I say boys? I meant the weather ;). In the next chapter Edward will make his famous appearance. Will Bella be in awe? Or has she already set her eyes on someone else? **

**This chapter will be for my love /hate of a certain pale Adonis named Edw…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just unleashing it´s characters. **

**For my love of Edward **

Chapter 3

Edward´s POV

The upside to being able to read peoples thoughts was that manipulating them was so much easier. You knew all their secrets even the ones they didn't admit to themselves. The downside was that most of the things people thought about were so boring. It could drive you insane being forced to listen to inner monologues going on forever about what the person in question had eaten for breakfast or if they were going to attend that party or not this weekend. But I had learned not to dismiss the smallest details of people's strains of thoughts; you never knew when they would come in handy. I turned my lips up forming a smile. I had worked long and hard on that smile and I liked to think that I this year had mastered it till perfection. I studied my reflection closely. I was wearing a tight navy-blue sweater and blue jeans, keeping it casual not letting the clothes draw attention from my gorgeous body and face. I put the finishing touch to my hair thinking that this year no one, and I meant no one, would be able to resist me. Thank god that I had been able to convince Carlisle to let us attend school. I had been forced to use al my power of persuasion to get him to agree. But then again my power was great. And Carlisle had a soft spot for me. I was after all his fist creation and the most perfect one if you asked me. A knock on the door interrupted my self-admiration and I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"What were you doing in there, putting on makeup? " Rosalie said studying my face closely.

"No Rose, you do not need to add to perfection" I answered drawing my finger over her perfectly painted lips.

"Watch it Eddy or I might not participate in your wicked little charade this year."

"Stop it both of you! We are going to miss lunch, and I have so missed moving around food on my plate. I haven't had a chance to do it all summer," Alice said pouting her mouth while dancing around us like a little fairy.

I gave Alice a big smile. She had told me last night that I better not miss lunchtime today, because I might meet someone interesting. I had been a bit surprised because Alice's visions had kept changing and disappearing lately, but she claimed that she had been seeing a girl that would be important to me.

"Okay you guys will go ahead, I will be right behind you", I said making a sweeping movement with my arm.

"Seriously are you going to do one of your appearances? Here I am the most attractive single guy at this school, everybody look at me I'm walking in slow-motion kind of thing?" Rosalie said raising her voice slightly.

Rosalie was really starting to get on my nerves. I felt like throwing her into a wall or something. Not that it would hurt her, but it would make me feel better. She was always trying to steel my time in the sun. Everything had to be about her, she had to sparkle the most. Instead of making some snappy replay I felt like a tidal wave of calm sweeping over me. My muscles relaxed and a feeling of contentment spread thru my body. I could see the same thing happening to Rose. A happy smile was forming on her lips and she looked warm and loving. So not he Rose I knew. I turned my head and looked into the eyes of Jasper Hale; Alice was holding his hand and whispering "thank you" into his ear. The power that Jasper possessed was one I would have gladly accepted. Being able to control people's emotions, making them feel what you wanted them to, that was true power. Jasper rarely used his talent on us, with the exception of Alice. She had some weird fetish for always feeling calm and happy. And what Alice wanted Jasper did, god his was such a pushover. His thoughts were always circling around Alice. Alice wants this, Alice said this, Alice is so sweet and on and on. The only interruption being "God I want blood, why did I give up human blood? I'm going to drain that person right now" then going back to, Alice wants me to stop killing people I will do anything Alice wishes.

My siblings were moving in the direction of the cafeteria. I waited a couple of seconds then followed them.

Bella's POV

Considering that Jacob was a year younger than me we didn't have any classes together so I had to find my own way thru the corridors of Forks High. The first classes of the day seemed to go on for ever. I felt like everybody were staring at me, and whispering behind my back. Most people seemed nice thou and this girl, Jessica I think her name was, I didn't dare to ask again, had offered that I sit with her at lunch. So now I was standing in the cafeteria with my tray, listening to her endless stream of words. I was looking out over the room trying to find Jacob so I could escape Jessica and sit with him and his friends' instead, but I couldn't spot him anywhere.

I followed Jessica to a table filled with chattering teenagers, who all stopped and looked at me as we reached it.

"This is Bella, and Bella this is everybody" Jessica said and sat down flapping her hair to the side.

I made a little wave and sat down beside her. Everybody started talking about what they had done this summer and asking me polite questions about where I was from and how I liked Forks. I tried to answer while looking around the crowded cafeteria. My eyes were caught upon a couple of kids entering the room from one of the glass doors. They must have been the most beautiful teenagers I had ever seen. The two girls had perfect features one of them long and blond the other one petite with shiny brown hair. The two boys matched the girls perfectly. One big and broad-shouldered, he must work out all the time. I bet that he had a six-pack under that white sweater, the other one more slender, almost pretty looking, but with an edge. He looked like he needed to take a little trip to men's room thou. Maybe he had a problem with using the facilities at school, but holding it in like that couldn't be healthy.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica.

"The Cullen's. They are doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They are all together, and I mean together together. I don't even know if that's legal. They keep to themselves….

I turned my gaze away from the crazy beautiful couples for a second and spotted Jacob entering the cafeteria from the opposite entrance. He had his hands in his pockets looking around the room appearing a bit lost. I couldn't help but noticing half a dossing other girls looking at him too, I felt a weird agonising felling I my stomach, jealousy? No of course not, that was Jacob my friend, my only friend here so far. I waved at him but he didn't see me. Just when I was going to call his name Jessica grabbed my arm obviously not noticing my lack of attention to her never ending chattering.

"…and that's Edward their brother," Jessica said tilting her head in the most obvious way in the direction of the door. My gaze fell upon a dazzling guy making his way between the tables. He moved like the world centred around him, and judging by the number of eyes set on him, maybe it did. I studied him closer, wasn't there something a bit Britishly pale about him, kind of like he just stepped out of a Harry Potter movie? But then again I had a soft spot for anything involving a British gentlemen, like Mr Darcy or Heathcliff, they could ** my**any day. He formed his lips in the sexiest secret smile I had ever seen. He sat down at the table with the stunning couples and started talking to the brown-haired pixie looking girl.

"Don't waste your time on him thou Bella. Nobody at this school is obviously good enough for him," Jessica said looking at Edward with longing in her eyes.

"I'm not planning to," I said, but boy was I planning to, that Edward looked good enough to eat.

"Maybe this year someone will be good enough. You have gotten some competition this semester you know," a blond guy said nodding his head in the direction of some pretty Quileute girls giggling at a table.

"I can handle some competition but you on the other hand Mike I just don't know if you stand a chance, Jessica replied making one, for her, discreet gesture to a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

I tore my eyes away from Edward following Jessica's gesture right into a couple of dark brown eyes. Jacob smiled at me and waved from the other side of the room.

**Yes that's where you are supposed to be looking Bella, don't let Eddy dazzle you! In the next chapter things are going to get heated, is there some weird bug going at Forks? Because Jacob is starting to feel feverish, but maybe it's just Bella turning his temperature up. The next chapter is going to be for my love of a clumsy fool of a girl named Be… **

**And last but not least lots of love for my readers and reviewers. To "TyrDrop" I'm not going to turn Bella into a werewolf but I promise to turn Jacob into one, I'm going to let that boy build muscle until his clothes burst at the seams. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just love to play with it. **

**For my love of Bella **

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I had finished my lunch and was making my way thru the cafeteria to Jacobs's table.

"Enjoying your lunch?" I said sitting down between Jacob and Embry.

"So much more now that you are sitting with us Bella," Embry said giving me a wink with his eye.

I felt my cheeks turning red.

"What's your next class Bella maybe I could walk you there?" Jacob said giving me a shy smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Man, what was wrong with me? Was I developing some sort of heart condition? I started to fumble in my pocket after my schedule. I finally found the wrinkled paper and eyed it closely.

"It's Biology," I said looking at Jacob from the corner of my eye.

"I had that class this morning so I know where it is, c'mon lets go", Jacob said picking his things together.

"Shouldn't you ask if you can carry her books too?" Embry said trying to hold back a laugh.

Jacob just gave him a look that if looks could kill would have had Embry lying dead on the ground. I rushed after Jacob, who was making his way out of the cafeteria. In my efforts to keep up with him I almost tripped over my own two feet but regained balance in the last second. I looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed and found only one pair of eyes set on me. They were staring at me intensely as if trying to enter my mind. Thank god they couldn't I thought to myself. I felt a need to gasp for air and my heart was franticly beating against my chest. I was seriously coming down with a heart condition; maybe I should go see the school nurse. The eyes belonging to that Edward guy looked away after giving me a puzzled look. I couldn't help taking a few seconds to check out his perfect appearance before starting to walk out of the room on shaky legs.

Edward´s POV

I watched her leave the cafeteria. I closed off all other minds and concentrated only on hers, nothing. This had never happened to me before. The girl in Alice´s vision was a closed mind. One I could not enter however hard I tried. This was going to be a challenge to win someone over without my gift. Not that I thought that she could resist me anyway, everything about me draw her in. Like the math drawn to the flame unable to resist even thus the result could be fatal. No I didn't worry about attracting her, it was controlling her later I worried about. But then again I had my perfect plan to get her just where I wanted her and then it would be too late for little Bella to have seconds thoughts. Some decisions you could not go back on. I smiled at the thought that I might have finally found someone worth my eternity.

Bella's POV

"So here we are," Jacob said leaning against the doorframe of the classroom marked biology. I was clutching my notebook tight to my chest something I had been doing ever since I had picked it up in my locker. I did not need anyone to carry my books for me, I was an independent woman. Not that Jacob had asked to do so but with the possessive hold I had on the book he probably hadn't dared to.

"When does your last class end?" Jacob asked stepping away from the doorframe making him come closer to me.

"O at three I think, why do you want to know?" I asked feeling my palms get wet and that stupid heart skipping a beat again. Was he going to ask if we were going to do something together? Which would of course be fun, we were friends. Friends did things together, that was nothing to get all sweaty about.

"I just thought that you might need a ride home but maybe you were planning on walking" Jake said with a laugh.

"O, I will meet you at the parking lot at three" I answered turning my back to him the fastest I could so he wouldn't see me blush for the hundredth time that day. Rushing into biology class I wasn't paying much attention to anything, especially not the fan that was placed in the front of the room. Why was there a fan there anyway? We were in Forks it's not like the room needed to be chilled. But there the fan was and unfortunately there was also my hair getting caught in it. I felt a sudden pain and heard myself scream and suddenly the room was buzzing with activity. I felt the teacher pulling at my hair trying to release it and from the corner of my eye I saw Mike coming at me with a scissor. Before I could scream "no" to him I heard a snap and I felt my head being released. I turned to look at a big chunk of my hair hanging from the fans metal bars, it looked almost a bit obscene.

"I saved you" Mike said giving me a big smile still holding the scissor in his hand.

"You couldn't just have turned the fan off?" I asked giving him an annoyed look.

"Didn't think of that, in a time of crisis you have to act on your instinct."

"God work Mike" the teacher said. "Unfortunately Mike already has a biology partner so I am going to have to place you with Edward over there" he went on, pointing his finger in the direction somewhere behind my back. I started to turn around slowly suddenly realising that everybody had seen my super embarrassing accident including pretty boy Edward. He didn't look happy, more like he needed to restrain himself from running out of the classroom. O great he hated me. I made my way over to him sitting down and keeping by eyes fixated straight ahead. My gaze fell on my piece of hair still blowing from the fan. Why hadn't anyone turned it off? God it looked like a dead rat had gotten caught in there, or something worse. My head was turning the colour of dark read and Edward looked like he was going to throw up, I couldn't blame him.

Jacob´s POV

I looked at my watch; I was running late for my PE class after walking Bella to biology but I it was so worth it. I could have sworn that I had made her nervous. I hoped that she hadn't picked up on how nervous she made me. When I first had seen Bella this morning I had felt at lost for words, she had grown up to this amazingly pretty girl, and she was funny too, mostly without knowing it herself. When she had been sitting in that pool of water after falling out of my truck I had just wanted to pick her up and hold her in my arms all day. I felt a rush of heat coming over my body, I had actually been feeling at bit weird all day at school. I hoped I wasn't coming down with something. Here I had the chance to spend time with Bella I just didn't have time to spend it in bed. Unless I was spending time in bed with a certain someone. Thinking about that made me feel even more heated and nervous. It's not like I had that much experience with that kind of thing. I had actually just kissed one girl and she was my second cousin. Living down at La Push had its downsides like that you were related to almost everyone. I wiped my forehead, it was burning up. Maybe I should skip PE and just sit and wait for Bella in the car. I opened the door to the locker room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the right. I looked strange and a vein on my neck was pulsating viciously.

"You're still not chanced? I do not know how it is in La Push but here at Forks we do not accept tardiness. The rest of the class are out there waiting, "the PE teacher said with an authoritarian voice and tapped on his watch. I wondered to myself if he had visited the girl's locker room too looking for any late students. I made I sigh and started to change the fastest I could.

**Wouldn't you want to be a fly on the wall of that locker room? lol**

**Mike to the rescue got to love him, that boy knows what to do in a crisis ;) And Bella, Ed wasn't looking like that because of the fan thing, but al will be revealed in time. In the next chapter someone will lose control over their truck, seriously speeding in a parking lot is just not okay. But before al that Bella will join Jacob for a trip to his home, so this chapter will simply be for my love of an Indian reserve in Washington called La Pu... **


	5. Chapter 5

**First a big hug for my reviewers especially "kouga´s older woman" and "eclipsefan 13". You other guys who just read feel free to drop a line or two it will make me a very happy girl. If you don´t I still love you so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; just keeping it real considering the original was based on a dream **

**For my love of La Push**

Chapter 5

Bella´s POV

"It's too bad we can't sit together. That Cullen can be a bit strange," Mike said following me over the school yard.

"I don't know I didn't speak to him," I said.

"If I were lucky enough to sit with you I would speak to you all the time."

I did not doubt that. Mike had done nothing but speak to me ever since biology class ended. He had taken it on him to show me to our next class which had been PE. Now he had obviously taken it on him to show me to the parking lot ignoring my little hints about being able to find my own way. He had said something about that I seemed to attract trouble and maybe needed to be rescued again. I had laughed politely, but if I ever got myself caught in something again I would not wont Mike to rescue me since he obviously did not think before he acted. Mike was cute in that all American way, with blond hair and blue eyes and he was probably popular among the girls but hardly my type, if I even had a type. I hadn't really had a boyfriend so it's not like I could say that I preferred them tall dark and handsome. My eyes feel on Jacob standing outside of his car waiting for me and I felt my cheeks burning up at the thought that he kind of matched that description pretty well.

"I will see you tomorrow Mike," I said and rushed over to Jacob before Mike had a chance to follow me any further.

"Hi Bells, how was biology? And what the hell happened to your hair?" Jacob said reaching out and touching it gently.

"Um I had a little accident," I said shying away from his touch and pulling my hair together while walking over to the passenger's side.

Jacob got in to the car and started the engine. I put the seatbelt on and watched as Forks High disappeared behind us. We were both silent and Jake was clearly a bit uncomfortable with it because he put on the radio. That song _You Belong With Me_ came on but Jake immediately switched the canal. He obviously wasn't in to wishy washy love songs, me nether. Instead we listened to the weather forecast for Forks, it surprisingly predicted sunny weather.

"I didn't think the sun ever came out in Forks," I said.

"You would be surprised, it happens at least once or twice a year," Jake said and gave me a big smile that made me feel like the sun had started to shine this very second. "What are you doing this afternoon? I thought you might want to come with to La Push, I know Billy would want to see you," Jacob went on.

"I was planning on staying home and cook for Charlie but I guess he has to manage without me," I answered.

"O great".

Jacob´s POV

I tightened my hold of the steering wheel. I couldn't believe that I had asked Bella to come home with me. And I couldn't believe that she had said yes. I knew that dad would be thrilled to see her but that was hardly the reason I had asked her. I felt a sudden pang of panic when I tried to think what condition my room was in. I hoped that I hadn't any old underwear lying around. But then again Bella would probably not want to see my room. We would sit in the kitchen talking to dad and maybe take a walk, not hanging around in my bedroom. Just the thought of Bella sitting on my bed made my heart beat like a hammer in my chest. But there were other things to worry about in La Push apart from the condition of my room, Sam and his totally pathetic gang being one of them. As we came closer to my home I started to look around nervous that they might turn up along the road. About a year ago Sam had started to work out like crazy and at the same time decided that wearing shirts was totally unnecessary. Lately others had started to join him and he had become some sort of idol down at the rez, it was so embarrassing. What would Bella think if Sam showed up wearing nothing but a couple of cut-off jeans? Would she think that we all ran around half naked like that? Well hell would have to freeze over before anyone would see me doing that. Not that I would mind taking my shirt off right now, this feverish feeling hadn't gone away. I parked the car outside my house and turned to look at Bella, she smiled at me. She was pretty when she smiled, hell she was pretty all the time. I wanted to reach over and kiss her. What was I thinking? My teenage hormones were getting the better of me.

"Let`s go and see what my father is up to." I said and got out of the car.

"Yes let's do that," Bella answered and followed me.

I looked up at the sky; the sun was breaking thru the clouds as Bella followed me into the house. I couldn't help but think that Bella had brought the sun into these cloudy parts.

"Dad, where are you?" I called.

All I got was silence. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Hi Jake! Gone to see the elders. Things have come up I will be late. /Dad _

Dad and a number of other guys sitting in some tipi telling old legends of the tribe, yes he was going to come home late. This was a bit awkward considering I had dragged Bella here to see dad.

"He´s not home?" Bella said tucking her hair behind her ear while biting her lower lip.

These teenage hormones were really doing a number on me.

"No he had to go out, I´m sorry I dragged you here," I answered looking at my feet afraid to meet her eyes.

"It's okay Jacob, as much as I like Billy I kind of enjoy you company too." Bella said and giggled. "Now give me the grand tour of the house."

"Well as you see we are now in the kitchen and over there is the living room and that's about it if you don´t want to see Billy's bedroom," I said making a shrug with my shoulders.

"What about your bedroom?" Bella asked with an innocent voice.

"Well it's not much to see I probably didn't make my bed this morning," I said while dragging my feet down the hall towards my room.

"Don´t worry Jake I have seen an unmade bed before, mine is in that state most of the time," Bella said with a teasing voice.

I tried really hard not to think of Bella and bed in the same context but was of course failing miserably. I opened the door and peeked in. No old underwear in sight. I couldn't help myself from giving a sigh of relief. I opened the door fully and let Bella enter. She brushed against me when passing thru the doorway. I felt myself stiffen all over at her touch. I had a girl in my bed room, a pretty teenage girl who I had had a secret crush on since I was nothing but a little boy. I felt my blood pumping everywhere in my body but in particular in my lower regions.

"It's nice," Bella said standing in the middle of my small room.

"Thanks, I said trying to keep my voice steady." So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie? I went on.

"Ok let's watch a move, are these your DVD`s? Bella said walking over to a shelf.

"Yes but it's mostly action movies."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I only want to see dramas or love stories. And what about this one it's pretty romantic don't you think? " Bella said holding up Titanic.

"There is allot of action too I mean the boat does sink you know?"

"What the Titanic sunk? I had no idea!"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"So the bloody boat sink but the is all that O Leonardo I love you forever bla blal bla."

"Actually I think he's name was Jack in the movie."

"Well it's easy to get the actor and the character mixed up."

"Whatever you say Bella didn´t know you were such a Leo fan."

"Are we going to see the movie or not?" Bella said walking out of my room towards the living room.

I followed her and we made ourselves comfortable on the couch. I found out that watching movies with Bella was allot of fun she kept making snappy remarks that totally caked me up. But at the end of the movie she was silent I a saw a tear or two running down her cheek. I felt something wet in the corner of my own eye but brushed it away the fastest I could. Wasn't that Rose a bit selfish? Couldn't she have let Jack lay with her on that piece on wood? It was getting late and Bella asked me to drive her home. I did so but a part of me was wishing that she would have stayed. But then again Charlie would probably have my head on plate for even thinking about that.

Edward´s POV

Rays of light were dancing on my desk and when reaching the exposed skin on my hand breaking into thousands of tinny sparkling diamonds. The sparkles were bothering me, making me lose my concentration, I turned the blinds and my skin went back to its normal pale state. I was scrabbling down my plan on paper. This time I was not going to let anything go wrong. Bella would be mine like in Alice's vision. She had let me see it yesterday. In the vision Bella and I had been running together in the woods, by the paleness of her skin and the colour of her eyes it were obvious that she had joined me for eternity. Just when a feeling of inner peace had been spreading thru my body the vision had started change the image blurring and then suddenly disappearing and then there was nothing.

"It keeps doing that, almost all my visions keep doing that it's like there is static on my line," Alice had said giving of an almost depressed look.

This was the reason I took such care to details, my plan to get Bella had to be without any fault. I had to get her curious about me and I had to make her feel like I could save her; sweep her away from the normal boredom of her life. My hard work was interrupted by something hitting me from the side making me land on the floor. I lifted my head and looked at Emmet who was hovering over me with a big smile.

"Want to wrestle? "He asked taking a hunched position.

I sighed on the inside, Emmet could sometimes be like a child who needed to be entertained.

"No Emmet I do not want to wrestle, but I do need to call a family meeting we have to go thru the details of my master plan."

"Master plan for what? Emmet said still dancing around me trying to get a grip but I was of course too fast for him. Knowing what his every move would be made it quite an uneven match.

"To get Bella. "

"You mean that pale brunette at school? Eddie are you sure about this? You know that you have been sure before and things have, to be honest, gone horribly wrong" Emmet said stopping his movement around me.

I took the chance to surprise him and threw him up in the air making him land with a big bash on his back. I put my foot on his chest and looked down at him.

"It won't go wrong if you guys help me. You will help me won't you brother?" I said removing my foot and giving him my hand instead.

"Of course we will help you. Well I don´t know about Rosalie but the rest of us. But how do you know that this girl is the one?" Emmet said taking my hand.

"Apart from Alice's visions of us, Bella is special she's not like other humans. I can't read her mind and her blood is the most alluring I have smelled in a decade. I have to have her I will stop at nothing."

"Fine I will go get the others and we will go thru your evil master plan" Emmet said running out of the room at vampire speed before I could take a swing at him for his rude remark.

Bella's POV

The following days in school went by in a swift. I didn't see any of the Cullen's and I only ran into Jacob once now that my car was fixed but he had called me just to talk every day since my visit at La Push. I was really happy that Jacob and I had been able to pick up our friendship now that I had moved to Forks. I had mange to avoid any more accidents apart from being hit by several of balls during a volleyball game at PE. The weather forecast had been right the sun had been out every day but this Friday the clouds had returned. I parked my car and caught a glace of a silver coloured car parking a bit further away. It didn't really fit in here; more like it belonged in the 90210 area. I felt a small flutter in my stomach at the thought that the Cullen´s seemed to have returned to school.

Rosalie's POV

"Seriously Alice, turn this shit off, I screamed trying to make my voice heard over the music pumping from the cars loudspeakers. "

"What? You have to have a theme song to get you in the mood. I have theme songs for everything." She answered giving me her most crazy look while giggling. We all knew about Alice's theme songs whenever she put on Marvin Gay we all knew to put in our earplugs because she and Jasper where going to make the house rattle.

"Stop Rose, I love this song, tutrdu, turudu, Tom Cruise kicked ass in this movie," Emmet said while humming along.

"God I just hope that this isn't a mission impossible." I answered.

Alice pulled into the schools parking lot and shut the engine off. She pulled a pair of pincers from her designer handbag and gave them to Emmet and then turned to Edward sitting in the backseat. He had been too jumpy to drive himself this morning.

"Edward are you sure that Tyler is the worst driver at school? Because we can still choose someone else."

"O am sure, he has a small problem with witch one is clutch and witch one is break. And now that we make sure that there is no break, it will be even harder for him. Plus whenever he´s angry he hits the gas a little too hard and I have a feeling our dear Tyler will be furious today, or what do you think Jasper?" Edward said with a confident voice.

"O I think he will be," Jasper answered in his Sothern accent.

We all got out of Edwards silver Volvo who he had insisted we all ride together in so that we could go over the plan once more. God I hated the plan. Edward had some twisted idea that if he saved Bella´s life using his supernatural powers she would fall madly in love with him or something. So now we were all involved in this cruel charade. Well I wasn't that involved but I had at least promised not to interfere. I saw little Bella making her way to the school. I wondered if she was going to fall for Edward. The sound of the bell ringing made us all hurry up our steps apart from Emmet who stayed behind making his way over to Tyler's dark blue truck. He was in and out in a second, almost impossible to spot for a human eye.

Bella's POV

I put my bag on the car's hood searching for my cell phone. Maybe I had gotten another text from Jacob. We had been texting each other all day. He had been writing me fun remarks about the teachers and people at school. I had complained about Mike being overfriendly and Jessica who had the most annoying habit of flapping her hair in my face. The last text I had sent to Jake I had asked what he was doing this weekend and I felt strangely nervous about what his answer would be. I finally found the phone and was about to read the new text when a loud sound reached my ears, at the corner of my eye I saw a speeding truck coming right at me. Before I could think and much less react something hit me hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. I hit my head and felt something cold being pressed against me. I opened my eyes between me and the now stopped truck was Edward his hand fitting perfectly into the buckle at the side of the truck. I inhaled fast meeting his gorgeous amber eyes.

**That's how you stop a speeding truck. **

**I have been working at some other chapters for later and I need your help. Imprinting should it stay or should it go? I kind of hated it in the books but what do you guys think?**

**In the next chapter Bella will have allot to think about. Are there legends and fairy tales that are true? And how is she going to handle her friendship with Jacob because that boy makes her nervous. Not to mention how is she going to handle her curiosity about Edward? The game is on and Edward has a whole team behind him. Although there are rumours that Jake has one too. The next one will be for my love of an unnaturally happy girl named Al… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for your reviews and input! Okay imprinting stays. I think I can make it pretty fun now when I have thought it over. And yes team Jacob is the hottest right?**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own it, just putting things right.**

**For my love of Alice**

Chapter 6

Bella´s POV

Everything was happening so fast. People were screaming and crying. I felt hands and arms pulling at me and people asking me if I was okay.

"You saved me," I whispered to Edward who was still holding me close to him. "How did you do that?"

"O my good call an ambulance," I heard Jessica call with a voice filled with panic.

I tried to protest but I felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"It's already done it's on its way," I heard someone say.

"I think you hit your head," I heard Edward say stroking me over my hair with a cool hand.

It felt good but hardly calming me down rather making me more shaky. Sirens were closing in and I tried to get up but Edward held me down while some other people were pushing the truck away so that the stretchers could fit. The paramedics lifted me up even though I tried to resist but I saw that Edward didn't lay down on the other stretcher, even though some people were trying to convince him to. I heard Jessica crying hysterically, calling:

"You are going to make it Bella, I know it you're strong."

I waved at her trying so get the message through that I was fine. I had a concussion at the most and I doubted it. I had had one once before and it made you feel sick like hell. I felt more in chock than hurt. I felt more confused than in chock. What the hell had happened? Where had Edward come from? He had been nowhere near me when the truck had come sliding at me. I would have known because he was hardly the kind of boy who stood beside you without you noticing. Was he within ten feet of you, you felt all wobbly knees. And then he was just there and he stooped the truck with his hand like he was Clark fucking Kent or something.

The ambulance brought me to the emergency room; a nurse put a thermometer under my tongue and a blood pressure cuff around my arm. More paramedics came in and another stretcher was placed beside me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from school. His head was covered by a bloody bandage.

"I´m so sorry Bella, I don't know what the hell happed. I must have lost control over the truck, I thought I was going to kill you," Tyler had gotten himself all worked up I could see that he was on the verge of starting to cry.

I took the thermometer out and answered him.

"Well I`m ok Tyler, Edward pulled me away." Well I couldn't have said the he stopped the truck with his hand because I must have imaged that right? God I had probably hit my head really hard. Super-hot guys with superpowers coming to my rescue, yeah right Bella that happens. I must stop watching Smallville.

"Edward? I didn't see him anywhere near you. But then again everything went so fast and it felt like I couldn't focus, I was so upset over something but I don´t remember what. Hum must have hit my head pretty hard. Is Edward okay?" Tyler asked.

"He's fine I guess, he is somewhere around here, he came in with my ambulance," I made a little frown thinking that Edward had seen me all pathetic lying on that stretcher.

Tyler kept on making excuses and talking of ways he was going to make it up to me. When he started talking about taking me out, buying me flowers and so on I told him I had to rest for a while and closed my eyes.

"Is she asleep?" I head someone ask.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward who stood bent over my bed. I felt his minty breath on my face. O god why hadn't I taken a breath mint? I tried to hold my breath while giving him a shy smile. But our totally romantic moment didn't last. I heard upset voices and someone yelling policeman coming through. O no dad was on his way. He busted into my room and basically through himself in-between Edward and me.

"O my god Bella! Jake called me and said that you had an accident at school I picked him up and we came strait her," dad said while franticly pressing my hand.

I could see how they had come here in dad's police car with the sirens on and how Charlie had flashed his police badge screaming policeman coming through. Way did this kind of embarrassing things only happen to me? I tried to look past dad to see if Jacob really was with him. He stood at the end of the bed looking totally miserable.

"I´m fine Jacob, just hit my head a bit but we all know that it's nothing in there anyway, "I said giving him a smile.

"Jake come over here," dad said finally releasing his grip on my hand.

Jacob made his way over to my side taking my hand. His hand felt warm almost hot. But then again maybe it was my hand who was hot I couldn't really tell. Actually I was having some problems with thinking at all.

"When I came out on the school parking lot everything was crazy, people were screaming and crying and Embry said that an ambulance had come and taken you away because you had been hit by a truck. That Jessica girl was having some sort of break down screaming that you were her best friend and that she didn't know if you were going to make it." Jacob looked almost like he was going to start crying while telling what had happened after I had been taken away. And since when had Jessica and I been best friends? God it was just like her to make herself the center of attention. I was really trying to hold down a laugh because it was all so bizarre.

"Well I will say it again I am totally fine, and for the record you are my best friend" I said feeling myself blush for some weird reason.

Jake smiled at me and pressed my hand hard in his.

"Are you sure it's not flappy hair Jessica?" Jake said trying to give me serious look.

"No she can keep her flap to herself" I said looking into Jacobs eyes feeling like we were the only two people in that room. But we weren't and a discrete cough reminded me of it. I looked over to Edward who was leaning against the wall.

"O this is Edward, he kind of saved me," I said.

Edward made a shrug and said:

"I was just at the right place at the right time, glad I could be of some assistance."

Both dad and Jacob thanked Edward but when Jake and Edward were shaking hands I felt hostility in the air. Something in Edwards smile became a bit forced almost like he was restraining himself and Jacob looked angry and then totally confused. But then again I could have imagined the whole thing. I was after all suffering from an overactive imagination these days. Maybe I could get some pill against that here at the hospital. Just when I was thinking about how I was going to ask the doctor for a pill against hallucinations he stepped in. And not just any doctor this was doctor Mcdreamy, steamy and hottie combined into one. Fuck was there something in the water in Forks because the guys here were like unhumanly hot.

"Hello miss Swan I´m doctor Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?" The doctor said and flashed a small flashlight in my eyes.

So this was Edwards's foster father. The doctor put a cool hand on my head examined it further. What was it with doctors and cold hands? Was it like a requirement at med school? No sorry your hands are too warm you can't practice medicine.

"I´m fine I don't think I have a concussion I don't feel sick or anything," I said giving the doctor my most confident smile.

"Are you sure she is okay?" I heard my father say while I was trying to sit up and get off the bed.

"Well it seems so but I would suggest bed rest for the rest of the day and just call me if you start to feel any discomfort miss Swan," Carlisle said giving me a smile showing off his shiny white teeth.

Charlie and Jacob were helping me off the bed like I was some old grandmother. What would Edward think? He was just looking at me with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. I had to talk to him. I had to ask him what the hell had happened. I had to talk to him alone.

"Um Edward could I talk to you for a moment? Dad I will meet you and Jake out by the car," I said keeping my voice as steady as I could. Both dad and Jacob hesitated for a moment but started to walk out of the hospital.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I was staring intensely at Edward trying to sound confident.

"What do you mean? I was standing right next to you," Edward said leaning against his arm.

"No you were not, and then you like stopped that truck with your hand. I mean how is that possible?"

"I think you hit you head pretty hard Isabella Swan."

"No, I just want to know. I know what I saw."

"You are not going to let this go are you?"

"No, I´m not going to tell anybody I just want to know." I said feeling like I was about to open Pandora's Box. Did I really want to know?

"Well in that case I hope you like disappointment," he said and turned his back at me and walked away.

I stood there and looked at his back as he disappeared down the corridor. Okay I was kind of taking the chance to check out his tight ass too. Man now I really had to know what the hell Edward Cullen was.

Dad and Jacob were waiting for me in the police car.

"Back or front?" Dad was yelling at me from the open window.

Neither, was what I really wanted to answer, going home in dads police car wasn't exactly a dream come true. I did open the backdoor placing myself next to Jacob. Dad started the car and the sirens went off with full force.

"Sorry forgot to turn them off," dad said giving me and Jacob a smile in rear-view mirror.

I forced a smile and rolled my eyes at Jacob.

"We had to get her fast okay?" Jake said giving me a teasing look.

I punched his shoulder.

"You behave back there or I might have to take out the handcuffs," dad said with a laugh.

"Dad!" I said felling totally mortified. Man did I have the most embarrassing dad on this side of the planet. But Jake just laughed and I couldn't help but join him.

Edward´s POV

"What´s with the depressed look? Everything is going right according to plan." Alice said bouncing into my room placing herself on my divan.

I looked up at her from my stretched out position on the floor. A big ass crucifix was hanging around her neck and she was wearing a blue school uniform.

"What's with the outfit? I said raising my head up on my elbow.

"O just remembering good old times, I loved it when we went to that preppy private school. I put it on sometimes just for fun."

"O those were good times, it ended so sad though," I answered and got up placing myself beside her.

"Yes it did but you were such a good looking corpse. I could have never kept still that long with all those people sobbing all over me."

"Well we can´t sit here and dwell on that glorious event. I know your weddings are picture perfect but the way you throw a funeral is just grand." I got up from the divan and pressed the CD player to switch album.

"Yes turn that depressing Debussy off. It must be what's keeping you down."

"Not it's not Alice, it´s the fucking werewolf problem. Haven't you started to smell that wet dog stench all over school? "

Alice started to run her hand up and down the crucifix making her pretty face into a frown.

"Yes I have smelled them but I don´t think they have fully turned just yet. And why would they be a problem anyway? There is a treaty you know they won´t be able to break it."

"Have you ever coincided that the static on your line are caused by them? Bella is friends with that one what's he called Jacob?" I started walking back and forth over the floor unable to remain still.

"O man that's it." Alice´s eyes turned big and she jumped up from her seat.

"O if Bella start getting all bestiality with that dog she will disappear from my visions." Alice continued putting her hand over her mouth like she had said a dirty word. And she had.

I clutched my fist trying to control the anger and frustration I felt. I had everything planed out and now this other guy was getting in my way, this dog.

"Don´t worry she will never choose him over you. I mean we can offer her everything. We can lay down the fucking world at her feet." Alice said stroking my cheek whispering in my ear with her calming voice.

I put my nose in her hair inhaling her sweet scent. My sister smelled like cotton candy mixed with daisies. She pressed her small but lethally strong arms around me.

"You know I always loved it when you wore this" I said and pulled on her short creased skirt."

"Edward behave," Alice said and pushed med away with such force that I ended up on the other side of the room.

"Sorry just kidding," I said and held my hands up in front of me.

I scanned her mind to see if she was really angry with me but al I got was a lecture in the French declaration of the rights of man as she turned her back at me leaving the room. Well I didn't have time to dwell on Alice; she would be her cheery self in a minute or two. I had to get my mind around more important business. I was going to have to step up my game because this guy, or dog or whatever might be a problem. Hell I wasn't blind I could see that dude had looks that would have any red-blooded girl turn all wet by just looking at him, good I didn't even want to think about what happened if he touched them. I got a bit couth up in thinking about him laying his filthy paws on my Bella. The images got me so worked up I had to suppress them to the very back of my mind. But Alice was right we could offer Bella everything and I knew that she was intrigued by me. I just had to stick to my plan and everything was going to be alright. I laid myself back on the floor and relaxed my tense body, letting Bach´s Cello Suite No.1 i-Prelude overflow me.

**O my god, my heart almost went out to Edward there. But just almost.**

**Bella telling Jake he is her best friend that's a start right? Don´t worry I won't keep it on that we are just friends level. In the next chapter there will be allot more Jacob and we all know that there can never be too much Jacob. There will be a bonfire in La Push the whole school is coming, but wait I think some pale ones are missing, damn treaty making Rose miss the party of the year. And I think there might be a first kiss, but I´m not promising anything, it makes me too nervous. But I will set the mood just right and then cross my fingers and hope it will happen. The next chapter will be for my love of insecure totally awkward but o so sweet first kis…**

**Feel free to review as always. Is there any scene´s in particular from Twilight or New Moon that you think should be in this story? I kind of think that this is a** **mix of the two books considering that Jake is turning werewolf in Twilight, if you know what I mean. I was thinking of the date at the movies in New Moon but replacing Mike with Edward. ****Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, makes me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: It does not belong to me, I just think that Bella deserved better. **

**For my love of first kisses **

Chapter 7

Bella´s POV

I spent the entire evening in bead as the doctor had prescribed. Dad didn't give me much choice he checked on me every two minutes, just making sure I was resting as he put it. Around eight I decided to pretend to be sleeping so that he would stop coming into my room. After he had checked that I was breathing about three times he finally let me be and started to watch a game on TV. I could hear the sounds of it from the living room and after a while I heard dad´s snoring. It had obviously been a hard day on my dad. I on the other had didn't feel tired at all. I turned and tossed trying to find a comfortable position; finally I gave up and got out of bed. I walked over to my desk and turned my computer on. Maybe I would write an e-mail to my mother. I missed her but I had to admit to myself that living in Forks wasn't such a bad thing. I decided not to say anything about my accident it would only worry my mother and make her call me even more often than two to three times a day she currently did. When we had talked last night I had told her that talking to her on the phone all the time was interfering with my homework and suggested that we could e –mail each other instead and maybe talk every second day. She had agreed after telling me that I could call her at any hour of the day if I needed her. I opened my inbox. Mum had already sent me five e-mails. I made a little sigh and stated to open them.

_Hello Bella! How has your day been? Any cute boys at school? I miss you. Phil says hi. Mum_

_Why haven't you answered jet? Mum_

_I´m getting a bit worried here, thinking I might call you. Write back soon. Mum_

_Phil says I have to relax and let you answer in your own time, I´m doing that. Mum_

_Just letting you know that I´m going to bed now but you can always call me if anything is up. Mum_

I started to write her an answer.

_Hi mum, I do not check my e-mail every five minutes okay? My day has been fine. There are some cute boys at school. And I and Jacob have picked up our friendship again which is really nice. He is really sweet and nice. Bella_

Writing about Jacob made me think about Jacob. Made me kind of miss him, which was of course ridicules it had been only a couple of hours since I had last seen him. I looked at my cell phone, maybe I should call him. I picked my cell up and remembered that I had been about to read a text from Jacob when the truck had come at me. I flickered up the text and read it.

_Hi B, I have nothing planed maybe work on my car. U wanna hang out? J_

I felt a small flutter in my stomach. The cell felt slippery in my hand as I pressed it against my ear after pressing dial Jacob Black while sitting myself back on my bead.

"Hi it´s Jake."

"Hi it´s me Bella, what are you doing?" I said feeling myself sounding overly cherry.

"O Hi Bells, I´m just watching some game with dad but he is actually half asleep. I hope that you are resting, doctor´s orders you know. "

"Don´t worry I´m all tucked in. Just laying here all alone in my big bed." O no way did I say that? It sounded like I was implying that I didn't want to be alone in bed.

"O okay," Jacob answered his voice sounding a bit muffled.

"Well anyway I got your text and I haven't got anything planed ether so maybe we could do something? I said trying to get the subject away from me being alone in bed. Not that my mind got away from it. I felt weird fantasies bouncing around in my head. Fantasies where Jacob answered "Well I wouldn't want you to be all alone maybe I should come over there and join you".

"Great! Your place or mine?"

Now these fantasies were getting really hard to control. I head myself giggle like I was some ridiculous twelve year old. I coughed a couple of times before answering.

"Well dad mentioned something about picking Billy up for some fishing trip. I could catch a ride with him and we could hang out."

"Okay sounds fun. O I forgot to ask you if you are coming to the bonfire here next weekend?"

"What bonfire?"

"It´s this kind of a bonding between Forks High and La Push School, now that we all go to the same school the student council has arranged this bonfire so that everyone can get to know each other. Embry is involved in the whole thing, he claims that it´s going to be the wildest bonfire ever, which has me kind of worried," Jake said with a laugh.

"And you want me there to protect you against all the wild things?"

"Yes please Bella come and be my personal bodyguard," Jake was trying to make his voice sound serious.

"What am I supposed to do? Fight off all the girls that wants to make out with you?"

Jake went silent, and I could have bitten my tongue off. What the hell was I saying? I felt my face turning read and I was thanking the lord that Jacob couldn't see me right now. When Jake still wasn't saying anything I heard myself starting to ramble on.

"Well like I said, well maybe I didn't say but I would like to come, to the bonfire I mean."

"Yes good, I will see you then or I mean I see you tomorrow at my place Bella, god night and now rest that head of yours."

"I will, god night to you too Jacob Black," I said and pressed cancel call.

I laid myself under the covers and tried not obsess over my embarrassing phone call with Jacob but it didn´t work at all. I finally fell asleep to dreams about crashing cars, burning eyes and a doctor wanting to do a thorough exam of me.

Rosalie´s POV

I opened his door and looked around. The room was in perfect order. My brother was a bit anal in that way, you would never find an old sock on the floor and god forbid if you messed up his alphabetised cd collection. The only thing illuminating the room was the moon shining thru the large windows chasing some of the shadows into the corners. I eyed my wristband watch, midnight. The small suspicion I had had was now coming into full bloom. I ran down to the garage, finding the spot of the Volvo empty.

"Fuck!"

I felt a steady hand being laid on my shoulder.

"What´s up Rose?"

I turned around looking into Emmet's eyes.

"He´s at it again, I will go get him," I said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Why? What´s the harm? He just watches her," Emmet said trying to grab my hand.

I ignored him and got into my car making the engine roar before I drove off.

I was trying to decide if I had to climb the damn three to get him or if I would be able to get his attention by whispering. I decided on the later I was after all wearing designer shoes.

"Edward get down her right now" I whispered knowing that he had to hear me.

A pale face appeared in the window and a second later he was standing in front of me on the lawn. I grabbed his arm pulling him with me away from the house.

"What the hell are you thinking breaking into that poor girl's room? What the fuck do you do there all night anyway?" I was whispering thru clenched teeth.

"I thought you supported the whole Bella plan," Edward whined as I was pulling him along.

"What part of the plan involved you going sociopathic stalker? This is history repenting itself, I´m putting a stop to this right now. Ether you stop this craziness or I will go to Carlisle and tell him you are at it again. "

"No don´t do that, he will make us move, no I will stop, I don´t know what I was thinking. She just looks so sweet and innocent when she sleeps, and I had to make sure that that dog wasn't there, "Edward said his voice going up a syllable.

"I do not think that dog has been anywhere near Bella´s bed. Alice told me about your theory about her visions, but please aren't you guys kind of jumping the gun here? As far as I know they aren't even dating." I dragged Edward over to his car and pushed him in.

"Now you drive straight home!" I slammed the car door shut and went over to my own car determined to make sure that Edward didn´t make any detours.

Jacob´s POV

I woke up feeling strange. There was this tingling sensation in my body. My sheets were drenched in sweat and I could feel my skin burning up, but for some bizarre reason I didn't feel like I was ill. I just felt different like I was becoming something different. Like there was something inside me building up. I got out of bead trying to shake these weird thoughts away, dragged myself into the bathroom, lost my boxers and headed for the shower. I couth a glimpse of my refection in the mirror as I was putting the shower curtain onto place. I looked again. I stepped out of the shower and went closer to the cold reflective glass. I put my hand on my abdomen and felt it. I looked down. Where the hell had the six-pack placed on my stomach come from? Shure I had been doing allot of growing the last year. I had become taller and more broad shouldered. I had noticed that I had become stronger for no apparent reason, but this? I had hardly been working out apart from moving some things around the garage and I was pretty sure that getting a six- pack like that required allot more work than lifting some old tires around. But there it was, I pushed my hand against it, rock hard. What the fuck was happening to me? I studied my refection in the mirror, whatever it was happening to me it was obviously truing me into some wet teenage dream. I stepped back into the shower trying to sort my thoughts out but they just kept spinning. After finishing showering and putting on some new clothes I headed for the kitchen where Billy already was preparing for his fishing trip. My hand brushed against him as I reached for the refrigerator to get something to drink. I saw my father become pale, or at least as pale as he could.

"No, not yet it's too soon, it must be, hum yes of course," he whispered to himself. Mumbling like some sort of crazy person.

"What are you mumbling about dad? I said as I pulled out a milk carton from the fridge.

"Maybe you should go see Sam," dad said giving me a serious look.

"What are you talking about dad? I´m going to see Bella today I told you that."

"Just promise me that if anything strange happens you will go to Sam. Maybe I should cancel the fishing trip," dad said starting to sound weary upset.

"No dad please relax okay, I will go to Sam in anything strange will happen," I said rolling my eyes at him.

A loud honk outside interrupted our conversation, saved by the bell I thought to myself. I had no idea why dad wanted me to hang out with Sam but I had no intention of doing so. Especially when I had the opportunity to hang with my favourite girl miss Bella Swan. Both dad and I made our way outside. Bella and Charlie were standing in front of Charlie´s car. Bella had her hands in her pockets and was smiling the cutest smile; I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't believe that I had Bella all to myself all day. I helped dad into Charlie's car and they were off.

"So what do you want to do?" Bella asked.

"I could show you my garage and maybe I could work some on my car, if it´s okay with you I mean," I said hoping she would say yes.

" It sounds cool but don´t expect me to be any help I can´t even tell car labels apart let alone fix anything on them."

"Don´t worry Bella I will teach you," I said and dragged her with me to the garage. The day went by way too fast. We hanged out in the garage and I worked on the car while trying to teach Bella a thing or two about mechanics. The hours just seemed to slip by while I got to know Bella a lot better. She told me about her last school, her favourite movies and her dreams for the future. That night when I laid in bed trying to fall asleep all I could think about was Bella and when sleep finally came all I could dream about was Bella and what dreams they were. Let's just say that when I woke up my sheet was in the form of a tent.

Bella´s POV

I couldn't believe it was already Friday. I was entering the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Jessica was waving at me from a table. I guess I didn't have a choice but to join her and the gang. She had been all over me all week since my accident. Apparently I was some kind of celebrity at the school now, everybody wanted to know how I was doing. I tried to explain that I was just fine but people were still looking at me like it was miracle I was alive. Some were even talking about a divine interference. No not divine I thought to myself just Edward Cullen. Edward and I hadn't exactly gotten closer this week ether. He had at least talked to me in biology, but he was hardly confiding any deep dark secrets to me. I made my way over to the table where the conversation was circling around on thing.

"Hey La Push baby are you in?" Eric said to me. Eric and I had some classes together and he was really nice.

"O you mean the bonfire? Well yes I will go I guess," I said putting my backpack down.

"We can all ride together there come with us," Angela said giving me a big smile. Angela seemed like a really nice girl, I had to start to hang around someone else other than Jessica.

"La Push baby, it´s La Push, Eric went on waving his hands in front of him making a funny face.

"Okay I will go with you if you stop saying that," I said but couldn't help but to laugh.

"Seriously dude, its creepy man," I heard Mike say as I was making my over to the salad table.

I started to put salad in a bowl when I saw Edward making his way over to me.

"Bella," he just said and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I thought I was going to faint, he was so hot, and I was surprised that he was talking to me. I was not exactly on a friendly basis with Edward he had even told me after our last biology class that it was better if we weren't fiends.

"You know your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash," I said feeling so pleased with myself for coming up with that smart remark.

"I only said it were better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be," Edward answered stepping closer to me. O holy fuck Edward wanted to be friends with me. I was feeling like doing a small victory dance.

"What does that mean?" I asked because what the hell kind of thing was that to say, unless he wanted us to be more than fiends. But that didn't make sense ether because, god stop Bella you are overanalysing I told myself.

"It means that if you were smart you stay away from me," Edward said raising one eyebrow.

"O," was all I could come up with, I was looking at my shoes trying to find a way to continue the conversation. "Why don't we just hang out?" I couldn't believe I had just said that. Edward just smiled a little.

"Everybody´s going to the bonfire at the beach, come" I said before I lost my nerve.

"Which beach?" Edward asked.

"La Push"

"I don´t know."

"Is there something wrong with that beach?"

"It´s just a little crowded," Edward said leaving me and walking back to his siblings. I took my salad and walked over to what I was expecting being a third degree from Jessica about what Edward and I had talked about.

Edward´s POV

I could not believe my misfortune. Bella had finally asked me to hang out with her and I had to turn her down because of the dam treaty. I was almost thinking of breaking the dam agreement just to get to see her but I knew that my siblings would stop me, Alice would have a vision and they would put me under 24 hours surveillance. No I had to keep calm my time would come.

Bella´s POV

I heard the sounds of the wave's crashing against the cliffs long before we got to the beach. I was cramped between Jessica and Eric in the backseat of Mike´s car. I was dressed in jeans and a white blouse but I had a tick sweater with me because we were in Forks and the night would be chilly.

"I´m so excited, some of those guys from the rez is so cute, you must introduce me properly to all of them Bella and especially to that friend of yours Jacob, Jessica said practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

I felt a sudden urge to grab her hair and pull really hard. I pushed it down and put on a forced smile.

"Unless something going on with you two. I wouldn't want to step in on marked territory so to say," Jessica went on making exclamation marks with her fingers.

"We are friends, I mean I think we are just friends," when I head myself talk I realised for the first time that what I was feeling for Jacob might be more than friendship. I started to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"I kind of thought that you were into that Cullen," Jessica said.

Edward yes. I felt drawn to him, I had to find out who he was, what he was, but I was hardly in love with him. It was just so dam hard to stay away from him, I was intrigued by him in some crazy insane way. Even when every bone in my body said run Bella run I still wanted to stay close to him. With Jacob it was different I felt I could be myself around him, I felt at ease. Well not completely at ease if I was completely honest he made me kind of nervous.

"Well I don´t think I´m that into him. I just want to get to know him," I said.

"Who wouldn't want to get to know him, if you know what I mean? Jessica said giving me a wink with her eye.

I couldn't help but to giggle with her, no matter how overbearing that girl could be she was kind of funny too.

"Would you two cut it off there are guys here in the car you know, we might not want to hear about your twisted sexual fantasies about Edward Cullen," Mike said giving us a stern look in the rear view mirror.

"No maybe you would like to share yours as well; I have seen you check out his stunning appearance more than once Mike," Jessica said now laughing hysterically.

"Hum funny," Mike said but I could have sworn that his cheeks turned a bit read. He parked the car and we stumbled out into the refreshing breeze of La Push beach. Jessica was still giggling and leaned in close to me.

"I have some liqueur with me you want some? She took up a small bottle from her purse pressed it against her mouth swallowed and gave it to me.

I hadn't had much experience with drinking but I didn't want to let that on so I just took the bottle from Jessica and sipped on it. It tasted sweet and strong at the same time.

"It´s banana flavoured my mum got it on some vacation, she won't notice it´s missing," Jessica giggled in my ear. I felt a warm sensation in my body, it felt nice but I decided that I better not have any more of Jessica's bottle. I did not want to risk making a total fool of myself. I mean the risk was pretty big without alcohol I did not want to add to it. Jessica was hanging on to my arm now and I had a feeling she had had some sips of the banana rama before we left home. We made our way over to the bonfire that was burning in the middle of the beach. As we came closer the heat of the fire increased. The beach was filled with teenagers and you could practically feel the anticipation in the air. The sun was setting and the shadows danced around the huge fire pit. Suddenly it felt nice to have Jessica to hold on to and I was not so sure anymore who was leaning on whom.

"It sure is hot here over by the fire," Angela said waving her hands in front of her face in some idle attempt to cool herself down.

"And it is about to get hotter," Jessica whispered in my ear as Jake and some of his friends were making their way over to us. I leaned even harder on Jessica's arm I felt so nervous I could have thrown up.

"Hi Bella," Jake said giving me a big smile.

Before I could say anything Jessica blurted out:

"It´s so good you guys are here keeping us company because Bella is a bit sad, she asked Edward Cullen to come with her here and he totally turned her down."

I looked around to see if there was anything to hit Jessica really hard over the head with. Lucky for her I didn't see anything.

"I did not ask him to come with me I just said that we were going here that's all," I said trying so sound calm. Well that was maybe stretching the truth a bit I had after all asked Edward to hang out with me but I had hardly asked him on a date like Jessica was making it sound like.

"O sorry for you Bella but the Cullen's don´t come here," Embry said swaying a bit where he stood. He stepped a bit closer to me like he was going to say something more but Jacob gave him a push and he stumbled to the side, I could smell alcohol on his breath. Jessica giggled and let go of my arm. She put her hand in her bag and dragged out her bottle.

"Anybody want to taste? She asked.

"Sure," Embry said and stepped over to Jessica. I made my way away from the two of them to Jacobs's side.

"You want to go for a walk? Jacob asked me.

"Yes please," I said. I did not want to hang out with Embry and Jessica any longer. Maybe I would be tempted to taste her banana bottle again and I feared that if I had any more of that I might just tell her what I thought of her brining that Edward ting up.

Jacob and I started walking along the beach away from the crowded scene in front of the bonfire. I felt a small anticipation at the thought of walking away to a more secluded part of the beach with him. All of a sudden I had this urge for Jacob to take my hand. I even brushed it against his as we walked, not on purpose of course. Who was I kidding? Of course it was on purpose. Unfortunately he didn't take the bait. I smiled at him trying to think of something to say.

"What did Embry mean when he said the Cullen's doesn't come here?" I finally asked mostly to have something to say.

"You caught that huh? I´m not really supposed to say anything about it" Jake said looking out over the ocean.

"Hey I can keep a secret," I said because now I really wanted to know. I wondered if this had anything to do with Edward´s ability to stop tucks with his bare hands.

"Really it's just like an old scary story," Jake said laughing a little; obviously he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole subject. I was really starting to regret I had brought it up. Here I and Jake were practically alone under the stars with a full moon rising on the black velvet sky, and I had brought Edward up. Talk about ruining the mood. I was thinking of ways to turn the conversation into more safe ground when Jacob went on talking.

"Did you know my tribe supposedly descended from wolfs? That's what the legend says anyway."

"What has this to do with the Cullen's? I mean that wolf thing seems cool and all but," I shrugged and gave Jacob a curious look.

"Well they are supposedly descended from this enemy clan. My great grandfather found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different so we made a treaty. They promised to stay of our land and we promised not to expose them for what they really were."

"I thought they just moved here?"

"Or just moved back," Jake said giving me a crooked smile and raising his eyebrows. That made him look so cute that I almost forgot what we were talking about, but what Jacob just told me made cold shills run up and down my back. I couldn't let the subject go even if there was this little voice inside me telling me to stop while there still was time.

"What were they, the Cullen's or their ancestors or whatever?"

"They were called the cold ones."

"Cold ones? What does that mean?

"Well the legend says that they are bloodsuckers, you know vampires? Jacob made his voice spooky but I could see a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. I swallowed hard and must have made a pretty scared face because Jacob busted out laughing and putt his arm around me.

"Don´t tell me you believe in those crazy horror stories Bella, you remind me of dad he keeps telling them over and over again saying Jacob you must remember the history of our tribe."

It felt really nice having Jacobs arm around my shoulders. Made me feel a bit ridiculous about becoming scared but somewhere in the back of my mind I wasn't convinced that the legend was only some ridiculous horror story. Somewhere in the back of my mind the memory of Edward stopping a truck with his hand was playing on repeat. I leaned in a bit closer to Jacob as we walked, he responded by tightening his grip around my shoulders.

"Maybe I should tell you scary stories all the time if it means that I get to hold you this close afterwards," Jake said with a teasing voice.

"Stop it Jake I am not that easily spooked," I said obviously lying thru my teeth.

"Whatever you say Bella," Jacob replied and led me over to a big piece of driftwood; he let go of my shoulders and sat down. I placed myself down beside him, feeling a bit disappointed that he had let go of me. Suddenly I felt qite aware of myself, I felt qite aware of the fact that I Isabella Swan was sitting beside a very cute boy. I Isabella Swan who had never held a boy´s hand let alone kissed one on the lips. I was feeling pretty insecure to put it mildly and the fact that my heart was beating franticly in my cheats was not helping.

"It´s a beautiful night," Jake said making a gesture at the sky. The stars were gleaming against the dark black atmosphere. I looked at Jacob and I don´t know what came over me, maybe it was the beauty of that moment or maybe it was raging teenage hormones, but I took his hand and moved close to him putting my face forward hopping he would get the message. After what felt like a million years he finally put his lips on mine and we kissed. It felt strange and exhilarating and I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but it sure felt right. Jake let go of my hand and put his arms around me drawing me close to him. I felt a tingling sensation go thru my body. I opened my mouth a bit and Jacob slipped his tongue in. God that felt weird but it felt good too, really really good.

**Finally at last! But do not think it will be happily ever after from now on; this is Twilight world people it doesn't work that way. Let's just say that things are going to get complicated. In the next chapter our dear Bella is a bit confused and that fever that has been hunting Jake takes over completely. And with Jake tucked down in bed or wherever his at, we all know who doesn't miss an opportunity at getting Bella´s full attention. Bella will also get the chance to hang out even more with Jessica, lucky her right? The next chapter will be for my love of a giggly wiggly girl named Jess…**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys who read and review I love you! Want to give a bit extra love to my anonyms reviewers I can't answer you directly but just know that I really appreciate your support and input. **

**It was a bit hard writing this first part of the chapter because A. This is Bella´s first kiss it´s supposed to be a bit innocent and B. this is rating T not M. Let's just say I had to keep allot of fantasies to myself. **

**Disclaimer: It does not belong to me, just messing with it. **

**For my love of Jessica**

Bella´s POV

Our kissing intensified, I never wanted to stop. I could feel my breath speeding up; Jake was running his hands up and down my back. Why the hell hadn't I kissed boys before if it felt this good? But then again maybe it just felt this good because it was Jacob I was kissing. I pressed my hands against his chest, man he must work out allot it felt rock hard. I had a sudden urge to see him with his t- shirt off, to run my hand over his body without the damn cotton fabric in the way. What was I thinking? Bella get a grip I tried to tell myself, it wasn't helping. I could hear that Jake was a bit out of breath and I was myself feeling a bit dizzy form lack of oxygen. We broke away from the kiss and both inhaled at the same time. I giggled and looked at my hands afraid to meet Jacobs's eyes. Suddenly I felt embarrassed what if Jake hadn't liked it? What if he thought that I had come on to strong or something? I felt my cheeks turn red and I had a sudden urge to run away and hide.

"What are you thinking Isabella Swan? Jake asked and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Just thinking that that was my first kiss," I said and looked up at Jacob.

"Really? Well I couldn't tell, not that I have kissed allot of girls, actually just one before you and that kiss was nothing like this one," Jake said and this time it was he who looked away with an embarrassed appearance. I wanted to kiss him again I wanted him to touch me, it felt wrong sitting this close to Jake and not having him touch me. I reached out to take his hand in mine when I heard a scream. Both me and Jacob turned around and saw Jessica and Embry come running right at us. Embry was chasing Jessica throwing a rope in her direction screaming something about that a snake was after her. Jessica basically threw herself in my arms begging me to save her while laughing until she lost her breath. Embry made his way over to us laughing just as hard.

"Don´t think that the two of those can save you Jess," he said grabbing Jessica's foot with his hand and pulling at it.

"Will the two of you stop whatever it is you are doing, Jacob said with an annoyed voice giving Jessica and Embry a stern look.

"Oops I think we interrupted something here Jess," Embry said now laughing so hard that he had to sit down in the sand.

" O sorry, Jessica said putting her hand over her mouth giving me what I guessed was supposed to be an apologetic look but Jessica was having so much trouble keeping her eyes focused that I wasn't sure. The time that Jake and I had spent away from the bonfire Jessica and Embry had obviously spent drinking, it was apparent that they both were really drunk.

"Maybe we should go back to the fire," Jacob said and stood up.

"Yes let's do that," I agreed and tried to stand up dragging Jessica with me, Jacob had to help me thou because Jessica was having some trouble with gravity.

Mike came to meet us as we reached the bonfire. He had a concerned expression plastered across his face.

"Where have you been Bella? We were worried," he said giving Jacob a hostile look.

"Jake and I just went for a walk," I said feeling my cheeks turn red. Damn blush it always gave me away.

"Weren't you worried about me too?" Jessica said and put her arm around Mike´s waist.

"Jess you have been gone like five minutes and I do not think that anyone missed when you and Embry ran off," Mike replied and shook Jessica's arm off.

"Seriously Bella you can´t just ran off like that and not say anything" Mike went on his voice sounding a bit whiny.

"Would you back off?" Jake said and stepped closer to Mike.

"What is your problem?" Mike said his voice probably not sounding as confident as he would have wanted it.

"Right now? You are my problem," Jake´s hand had started to treble. I had no idea what had gotten into him. Jacob was normally calm and I would have thought that it took allot more than Mike being a bit whiny to get him this upset. Jake took another step towards Mike and I grabbed his arm to stop him, it felt burning hot.

"Jake what are you doing? You are very hot. You feel like you have a fever, are you okay?" I said and put my hand against his forehead which felt warm enough to fry eggs on. Jacob looked confused.

"I don´t know what's happening, I have got to go," he said and started to move away from me and Mike. I was about to run after him when I felt something wet being splattered all over my shoes.

"Sorry Bella," Jessica said wiping her mouth. I looked down on my feet now covered in what I guessed was Jessica´s dinner.

"Gross Jess! We need to get you home, help me out Bella" Mike said putting his arm under Jessica's. I sighed and put my own arm around Jessica helping Mike to lead her to the car. Angela and Eric joined us and we left the bonfire, me having to hold Jessica's hair up as she throw up in a bucket three times more during the ride home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob hadn't called me. I looked at my watch the pointers indicated five past two PM. Why hadn´t he called? Maybe he regretted the whole kissing thing. Had it only been me who thought it had been amazing? I sighed and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it closely. I was so pathetic, why hadn't I called Jacob myself? I couldn't believe that I had become one of those girls who hanged out in her room waiting for some boy to call. I had even been afraid to go to the bathroom because I might miss his call. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take me back to the kiss and to the way that Jacob had made me feel. What were we now me and Jake? We had been friends before yesterday now I had no idea what we were. Well it was only one way to find out I had to call him. Maybe he was sitting in his room waiting for me to call him as well. My fingers were trebling as I dialled the number. The signals seemed to go on forever before someone picked up the receiver on the other end.

"Billy," the voice sounded stressed.

"Hi Billy its Bella, is Jacob there?"

"O Hi Bella, he´s come down with something he can´t come to the phone right now he´s sleeping. Can you call tomorrow?"

"Yes I will call later, tell him I hope that he feels better soon, bye"

"Bye," Billy sounded relived that the phone call had come to an end and quickly hanged up. I ended up holding the receiver in my hand with the feeling that Billy had been lying. Was I being paranoid? Why would Billy be lying to me? Of course Jake was ill he had been acting a bit strange last night and when I had put my hand to his forehead it had been burning. Was he really so sick that he couldn't even text me? Suddenly I felt worried. Worried that he in fact were so ill that he couldn´t text me and worried that he wasn't and that he just didn't want to. I needed something to distract me form this obsessing over Jacob. All of a sudden a cold wind brushed by me I turned and saw that my window was open. I went over to close it, when had I opened it? I couldn't remember. I felt shills run down my back. I shook my head, I had watched way too many scary movies for own good. I am such a coward I remembered how scared I had gotten last night when Jacob had told me about the cold ones. What had I been thinking? Was I really considering that Edward might be a vampire? Soon I would probably be convinced that Angela was a guardian angel and that my biology teacher Mr Banner made potions that turned him into Mr Hyde during the night. My imagination had gotten the best of me.

"Yes and Jacob is probably not calling me because he´s off saving the planet from destruction by some evil mastermind," I muttered to myself. I stated to pace back and forth in my room, I had no idea what to occupy myself with.

Edward`s POV

Monday at last, the weekend had seemed to never end. I had hated every moment of it, knowing that Bella had wanted me at that bonfire and that I had no chance in hell to attend. Alice had tried to reassure me that this was a good thing Bella sitting all alone on that beach longing for me. Yes like that would be happening, every guy there would be all over her. It would have been such a good opportunity to get closer to Bella and now it was gone. I dragged on a pair of jeans over my cold hard legs admiring myself in the mirror while doing so, damn I looked good. I adjusted myself zipped up and put the button in place. I pulled on a white t-shirt and put a grey shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned. Well I did not know if God had created vampires but who ever had done it had created a masterpiece when it came to me.

"Are you coming Edward? I head Alice shout from downstairs.

"No need to yell bitch, super hearing you know," I mumbled to myself as I swept down the stairs in a millisecond.

"I heard that" Alice said making a frown. I rolled my eyes at her in response. I had to admit to myself that Alice was looking quite hot today in her skin-tight jeans and white blouse. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my precious car. Those Swedes didn't just have amazingly beautiful women they made the beast darn cars in the world too.

Bella´s POV

I parked my car and looked around the parking lot after Jacob´s rabbit it was not there. I guessed that he was still sick. I sighed and checked my cell phone for the hundredth time, no missed call from Jake and no text. Well I had at least not sent him any. Okay I had sent a few like five or six but who was counting? I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk across the yard.

"Bella, Bella," I heard an unmistakeable voice call. I considered pretending that I hadn't heard it but that would only make her call louder so I stopped and turned around.

"Hi Jessica, feeling better today?"

"Yes I´m so sorry about your shoes, I don´t know what happened I guess that I shouldn't have mixed the banana stuff with that vodka Embry had. I have so learned my lesson, now I want to know everything that happened between you and Jacob," Jessica said giggling.

"Stop it Jess," I said trying to sound casual.

"I feel a bit guilty about me and Embry busting in on you like that. Were you guys kissing? Well anyway it's this lady´s choice prom thing soon and I´m kind of thinking about asking Embry. I was going to ask Mike but now I just don´t know. He seems kind of dull now when I have meet Embry, what do you think?"

I felt relieved that Jessica had gotten into her normal routine of talking about herself instead of asking about me.

"Well they are both great guys, do whatever you think is best," I said and made a shrug.

"Are you going to ask Jacob?"

"I am not going to the prom, I do not dance," I said shaking my head.

"Of course you are going, are you thinking about asking Edward? Is that why you feel like you can't go because you can´t choose between the two of them? It's kind of like with me, Embry and Mike," Jessica seemed to have gotten lost in her own thoughts for a second and I took the opportunity to escape her by pretending I had to go to the restroom before class. I waited until the bell rang and ran to the classroom.

Jacob´s POV

I opened my eyes and looked around me everything was blurry at first then after I blinked a couple of times the world around me appeared but something was off the colours harder to detect. I inhaled and the smells of the forest came rushing at me, it was overwhelming a million scent trails to follow. My mind felt hazy not quite up to speed; how the hell had I ended up in the woods? The last thing I could remember I had run away from the bonfire then everything was a blur. All of a sudden there was a voice in my head telling me to relax, a voice who wasn't my own. I felt panic and turned around bumping into something I lost my balance but regained it by moving one of my back legs to the right. Wait a minute one of my back legs? I looked down and saw two big hairy paws where my feet should be.

**What´s happened to Jacob? I guess that most of you know but you who are totally clueless find out in the next chapter. My favourite clueless girl Bella will at least find out more about Edward. **

**Just wondering what do you guys think about the Embry Jessica** **pairing? I kind of like it or do you think Mike should get a chance? Well my next chapter will be for my love of super responsible dad named Ch….. **

**As always review if you want to make me happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

I **know that I said that Charlie would play a big part in this chapter but I was kind of getting a bit ahead of myself, Charlie will have to wait a bit here maybe he will get to take center stage in the next one instead. Instead Edward will place himself in the spotlight, are you surprised? But don´t worry Jake will be back.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own it, but I now know all the stages of mitosis that got to count for something right?**

**For my love of prophase**

Chapter 9

Jacob´s POV

I stared at the two paws unable to understand what was going on.

"Relax Jake, I know that you are freaking out right now but turn your head to the right and look at me it´s me Sam," said the voice inside my head that wasn't my own.

I slowly turned my head and tried to take in what I was seeing. A big brown wolf sat in front of me, I had seen wolfs before on TV but this one must at least be three times as big. I tried to speak but it came out as a bark. O my god I had lost my voice. What the hell was wrong with me? I was in the middle of the forest with a huge wolf in front of me, I couldn't speak and my feet had been replaced with paws. This must be my lucky day.

"You are kind of funny when you want to be Black. I will go right to the point, you are a werewolf. You know the old crazy quileute legends? Guess what, they are true. You are a shape shifter and those creepy Cullens they are fucking vampires. And yes we can communicate inside our minds, I can read your mind and you can read mine. That's about what you need to know for now, any questions on that?"

"The Cullens are vampires? I´m a fucking werewolf? Are you kidding me?"

Bella´s POV

I sat myself down next to Angela and tried to listen to what my English teacher Mr. Mason was saying but all I could think of was that stupid dance that Jessica had been talking about. Maybe I should ask Jacob to go there with me; if he ever called me back will say. O why had he not called me? Well if he didn´t I could always ask Edward, not that I really wanted to he kind of freaked me out. But if Jacob thought that he could just fill me up and then not call me back I would show him that Bella wasn't some girl who sat home and cried. I would show him that there were others who wanted me, and then he could sit home crying over me. Somehow thinking about Jacob sitting home crying did not make me feel better; it kind of made me miserable.

"Isabella, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Mason´s voice interrupted my thoughts and I had no idea what question he was talking about.

"O could you repeat the question please?" I said feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Miss Swan sitting dreaming about boys in class is not okay," Mr. Mason gave me a disappointed look.

"I wasn't I just didn't hear the question," I whispered looking down at my hands.

I heard several of people giggling obviously not believing my statement.

"Want to bet who she´s thinking about? It starts with a J," I heard Tyler saying.

"That's enough Tyler, but considering that you seem so eager to talk maybe you would like to answer the question," Mr. Mason said with a smooth voice.

Tyler started to mumble an answer that apparently wasn't right because Mr. Mason just raised his eyebrows and asked Mike to enlighten both me and Tyler to the right answer.

Edward´s POV

I walked in to biology class taking a moment to compose myself before walking over to my seat. Bella was looking down in her notebook her chestnut brown hair hanging down over her face, her delicate pale hand tapping a pen against the desk. Her sent overwhelmingly alluring, the thought of having her blood on my lips slowly running down my throat appeared in my mind. I tried to push it away; I would not drink of Bella until it was time to turn her. No I had to keep my mind strait not giving into temptation this time. You are strong Edward I told myself. I sat down giving Bella a nod.

"Hi Edward," she said giving me a shy smile.

"Hi Bella, how was your weekend?" I asked dreading the answer I did not want to hear that she had a god time at the bonfire.

"O it was okay," she answered not asking me anything back and went back to looking in her biology book.

Damn she obviously wouldn't take the bait. I ran my hand through my hair and gazed out of the window, hoping that she would ask me something more. It took all my self-control not to look at her. Mr. Banner started the lesson talking about the different faces of mitosis. I wasn't paying attention, not that it mattered I had taken this class about teen times before. Playing hard to get was a perfect strategy but it meant giving up control and wait for the other part to make their move, and I hated to wait. At least I hadn't smelled that Jacob all day which meant that he wasn't here steeling Bella's attention away from me. I wondered if his absence meant that he had turned werewolf, hopefully that meant that he was so messed up that he had to stay away from school the rest of the semester. Yes hopefully he would spend his time barking and licking his own balls from now on and leave Bella to me. I smiled at the thought all of a sudden feeling much more at ease. I turned my head to Bella and saw her preparing a sample to study under the microscope. She put the sample in place and eyed it.

"You weren't there, at the bonfire I mean," she said still looking in the microscope.

" Yes I was out of town for a couple of days personal reasons," I felt content with that answer it was wage enough for her to get a bit suspicious.

"Prophase," she said and pushed the microscope over to me.

"You mind if I look?" I asked and eyed the sample.

"It's prophase," I said and made a serious face.

"Yes I just said that," she answered rolling her eyes at me.

"So how are you enjoying the rain?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going and in Forks you could always talk about the weather, today it was pouring down as always.

"You are asking me about the weather?" Bella gave me a small smile obviously finding my question a bit ridiculous.

"Yes I guess I am."

"Well I don´t really like the rain, any cold wet thing I don´t really," Bella said shrugging a bit and making her face into a frown.

So Bella preferred hot dry things then, well I would have to change her mind about that wouldn't I? I made a little smile at the thought.

"What?" Bella said eyeing me closely as I was switching the samples in the microscope.

"Nothing," I said but I couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping.

"It´s anaphase ," I said only looking in the microscope for a brief second.

"You mind if I check?" Bella said raising her eyebrows.

" Sure."

"Anaphase ," she said nodding her head.

"Like I said," I gave her one of my crocked smiles and I heard her heart skip a beat. Well I obviously still had an impact on her.

The lesson was coming to an end and I decided that it was time to make my move.

"So you still want to hang out? I asked giving her a look stating that I couldn't care less.

"Yes I guess," she said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well meet me in the woods behind school after your last class. Maybe I will tell you a thing or two about myself, you were so eager to know before," I said staring intensely at her.

I saw Bella become even paler than before and she just nodded her head. I didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind so I quickly left the classroom.

Bella´s POV

When my last class of the day was ending I felt so nervous I could throw up. Why the hell had I agreed to meet with Edward alone in the woods? What if he really was a vampire and tried to bite me. No there are no such things as vampires Bella come on I tried to tell myself but it was not helping. And if Edward wasn't a vampire what was he then? And what was it that he wanted to talk to me about? O my god what if he wanted to make out? Well I weren't some girl who made out with one guy on the weekend and moved on to the next one in the week. Well if Eddie tried something I would just say that I was already involved with someone. But was I involved? I hadn't heard anything from Jake. I wasn't so naive that I thought that he was my boyfriend just because we kissed. O god why had everything have to be so complicated? I wished that Jacob and I were still making mud pies together, it had been allot less complicated. Then again who was I kidding? We were entirely too old to play in the sandbox, I still wanted to play with Jacob though, maybe hide the.., I shook my head trying to force the inappropriate thoughts away. I put my books in the locker and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I headed out of the school and around it facing the forest. I had visited the forest landscape around Forks many times with dad but never alone. I inhaled trying to muster up all my courage and started to follow the winding path into the green. It had stopped raining but the air was still filled with moist and fog making the forest appear spooky. I was meeting a guy who I suspected to be a vampire in a wood that could have been taken strait out of any horror movie. I had to hand it to Edward he really knew how to choose the perfect spot for this conversation. Well if this was a horror movie I would survive right? I was after all still a virgin and that was working in my favor, it was always the more lose girls who were murdered first. I hoped that my make out session on the beach didn't count. I put my arms around myself looking around for Edward. I spotted him in a clearing a bit further ahead. He was leaning against a tree watching me, I walked to meet him my legs felt wobbly and I had to grab a tree branch to keep me from falling on my face.

"Hi," he just said as I reached him.

"Hi, so are you going to tell me what you are?" I asked thinking it was best to ask right away before I lost my nerve and ran screaming in the other direction.

Edward walked closer to me circling around till he stood behind me leaning in whispering in my ear.

"Why don't you tell me," his breath felt ice cold against my skin. He wasn't touching me but I felt overwhelmed having him this close to me. I inhaled a couple of times before speaking again.

"Well you are impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale white and," I paused a moment not knowing how to continue. Edward leaned in closer to me brushing his finger against my cheek.

"And ice cold," I said feeling like I was going to piss my pants, I was terrified. What the hell was I doing? I was scared out of my mind and yet somehow a bit turned on. What the hell was wrong with me? Mike had been right I did attract trouble yet I wasn't able to stop.

"Sometimes you speak like you are from a different time, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Edward answered without hesitation.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while."

O my god what did that mean? Was it like a couple of months, or years or even worse a couple of decades?

"I know what you.." I started to say but was interrupted by a loud howl.

I looked around startled, I saw Edward doing the same thing. Another howl followed and it sent chills down my back. Wolfs? I know that seeing a wolf was almost impossible, they kept away from humans but I couldn't help but to feel spooked.

"We better get back," Edward said grabbing my arm and starting to drag me in the direction of the path. He looked around us with his eyes narrowed and if it hadn't been totally crazy I would have sworn that he was sniffing the air.

"What´s going on?" I asked as we were making our way out of the forest.

"Nothing, I just have to get back we will have to chat another day," Edward said giving me a bright smile before turning away from me mumbling something about that they wouldn't dare to break the treaty.

"I´m sorry, what?" I said giving Edward a questioning look.

"O nothing, I will see you tomorrow," Edward left me standing in the parking lot and got in to his car.

…

The week dragged itself forward. Jacob still hadn't called me. I had called his home every day but Billy had just kept insisting that Jake was too tired to talk. I was considering going over to La Push to see him but had been putting it off. To be honest I was afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to me. Edward and I had talked briefly a couple of times after our weird meeting in the clearing. He had given me his phone number and I had felt oblige to give mine back. He hadn't called me though so I guess he wasn't that eager to talk to me after all. I sighed and got out of bed. Friday at last, maybe by next week everything would have worked itself out, not that I was counting on it. I walked over to my wardrobe and started to put on some clothes. I tried to decide whether I would wear jeans and a blue sweater or jeans and a brown sweater, I finally decided on the brown one not that I thought that anyone cared it wasn't like I ran a fashion blog. I grabbed some breakfast and ate alone, Charlie was already at work. As I was locking the door I noticed that it wasn't raining, maybe it was a good sign. It was not, when I turned the key and hit the trucks ignition nothing happened, I tried it again still nothing.

"Damn fucking piece of shit!" I swore and banged my hand at the steering wheel making the horn blow.

My first thought was to call Jacob, but with him being sick all week and not returning my calls it was hardly an option. I opened my cell´s address book and flipped through the names. When I came to E I stopped. Could I call Edward and ask him for a ride? I knew he had to drive by here anyway to get to school. Why wouldn't I ask him for a ride? We were friends right? Well maybe not friends the only time we had hanged out we had had some bizarre Q and A in the woods. But showing up in Edward´s car at school would be kind of cool. But then would everyone think that something was going on between Edward and me? You are overanalyzing Bella it´s just a ride to school I told myself. I pressed dial Edward Cullen and placed the cell against my ear.

"Edward," he answered after two signals.

"O hi it´s Bella, my car kind of broke down could you give me a ride to school?" I said feeling strangely nervous.

"Yes of course I can I will be right there," Edward replied and canceled the call.

Five minutes later he pulled up on my drive way, he had either been speeding or already on his way. He got out of the car and over to the passenger´s side and held the door open for me.

"O thanks" I said as I passed by him and into the car.

"My pleasure" he answered and gave me wink with his eye.

I felt myself blushing and my heart rate increasing. He got into the car and we drove off. The ride to school only took about five minutes when Edward drove; I had once eyed the speed indicator then deciding not to do it again. Sometimes not knowing is better. Edward parked the car in front of the school and put on a pair of designer sunglasses. I tried to hold back a laugh, it wasn't raining but it sure wasn´t sunny either. Before I had a chance to get out of the car on my own Edward had opened my door and was helping me out. God it was embarrassing, I could feel everybody looking at us. We started walking together over the yard, Edward moving as always like he owned the place.

"Everybody is staring at us," I whispered to Edward. He smiled at me and leaned in close whispering in my ear.

"No not that guy, he is kind of just looking at us," I turned my head to see who he was talking about and nearly fainted when I saw Jake standing next to Embry with his fists clenched and such a hurt and upset look that I wanted to sink through the ground.

**O no poor Jake and poor Bella, damn Edward is evil. What will happen now? If you have any suggestions let me know. Maybe he will walk up to them saying something like "she has a right to know" (lol), then again maybe not. Well I am hoping that the next chapter will be for my love of Charlie that is if Edward won't get in the way again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter won't involve sex but it will involve a sex talk and a super embarrassing dad so if any of you take offence to that sort of thing don't say I didn't warn you. (lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own it, just making Charlie allot more proactive.**

**For my love of Charlie**

Bella´s POV

I tried to think of something to say as I saw Jake approaching me and Edward. Not that I needed to explain myself, it was Jacob who hadn't called me or answered any of my texts for almost a week and it wasn't like I and Edward had something going on anyway he had just given me a ride, still I felt like I had be caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Edward just studied Jacob with narrowed eyes tilting his head to the side. As Jake reached us I had to try really hard not to lean on Edward for support because I suddenly felt so nervous that I was literally afraid I might fall down, and not because Jake seemed upset, but because he looked so freaking hot. He was wearing ha tight black T shirt that did nothing to disguise his muscular body and a pair of well fitted jeans but the most prominent thing was that he had cut his hair off. I mean I thought he was hot before but now the things I wanted to do to him was hardly something suitable for a PG-13 movie hell they were hardly something suitable for showing on a movie theater at all. I felt sweaty all over and I was sure that my face was blood red, I still hadn't figured out what to say so I went with a simple:

"Hey"

"Hello," Jacob replied as he stared intensely at Edward and me. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut a knife through it. I felt worried that Edward and Jake would start a fight or something.

"You! Why haven't you called me back?" I said suddenly feeling angry at Jacob for ignoring me for a week and then just showing up and acting like it was me who had done wrong.

Jacob looked guilty and nervous at the same time; you could literally see how he was trying to think up an answer.

"Yes why haven´t you called Bella? She has a right to know," Edward said leaning in close to Jacob a small smile playing on his lips.

A treble went through Jake´s body and he stepped away from Edward with a disgusted look on his face.

"You should leave now," he whispered to Edward through clenched teeth.

"Or you do what? " Edward raised his eyebrows and gave Jake a superior gaze.

"I have nothing more to say," Jake shook his head as he started to turn away from us. That waked me up from my impassive state and I stepped after him.

"Well I have tons, hold on."

I saw Edward shaking his head as I followed Jake.

Jacob´s POV

Bella placed a hand on my arm and all my intentions of being angry with her disappeared. I just felt foolish, Bella had been right I hadn't called her for almost a week and even though I had my reasons, one being that it was hard to pick up a phone with a paw; it must seem like I was a jerk who kissed a girl and then ignored her. I had no idea how to explain to Bella without telling her that I had turned into a werewolf and I had I felling that she wound have a hard time believing that. I turned to face her and took her hand in mine deciding that crawling in the dust for Bella was the best approach I could think up.

"Look Bella I have been really under the weather this week, I know I should have called, can you forgive me?" I gave her a cautious smile.

Bella just looked at me for a while then her face light up with my favorite smile.

"Well okay, but don´t do it again Black," she said and squeezed my hand.

I felt like jumping up and down doing a small victory dance. Bella was holding my hand and she had forgiven me. In your face Cullen! Thinking about Edward, which I now knew was a vampire even though I still really couldn't believe it, made me upset again. Why had he given Bella a ride to school? Was there something going on with the two of them? I remembered what Jessica had said at the bonfire about Bella asking Edward to come with her there. I suddenly felt very jealous, I had been away for a week and Bella was already riding to school with Edward my mortal enemy. Bella must have noticed my change in mood because she was looking at me with a confused expression. I forced a smile and still holding her hand started walking towards the school. It felt so right holding her small hand in mine, like it belonged there. I wanted to kiss her hand, I wanted to kiss her lips too but I felt too self-conscious. I had no idea what state mine and Bella relationship was at. Yes we had made out but we hadn't spoken since and now she was riding to school with Edward fucking bloodsucker Cullen. I knew that we had to talk but the corridors of Fork High were hardly the place to do it. We walked hand in hand until we reached Bella´s locker, she let go of me and started to open it. I leaned on the locker next to hers and studied her as she pulled out her books. She gave me a sideway glance and we both blushed.

"Can we sit together at lunch? So we can talk I mean," I said feeling nervous that she might want to sit with Cullen, not that I had ever seen him sitting with anyone other than his clan of leeches.

"Yes of course we can, see you there," Bella said and started to make her way over to Jessica who was hanging at the other end of the corridor not even trying to hide that she was dying to find out what we had just said.

"C´mon brother we will be late for class," Embry said grabbing my arm. We started walking and when we passed the girls Embry made a wink at Jessica saying:

"Looking good Jess," making her giggle and whisper something to Bella.

Edward´s POV

This day had started out so well and now it was turning into a fucking nightmare. I tried not to stare at the table at the other end of the cafeteria but my eyes kept wandering over there. Over to Bella who was laughing at something that fucking dog was saying. Alice placed her cool hand over mine trying to get me to calm down. I yanked my hand away dragging it through my already entangled hair. I had had it all perfectly planed out and everything was going right according to plan and then he had to show up and intervene. At first I thought that he was going to lose it there in the school yard, God it would have been so funny watching him turn into the dog he was but he had manage to hold it back, damn shame. Then I had been counting my lucky stars when Bella went at him with him not returning her calls and him being at total jerk not even apologizing, but then what could you expect from a dog? He was hardly a gentleman like me. Where had everything gone wrong? Because now Bella was sitting with him, apparently she had forgiven that dog posing as teenage boy. Bella was apparently not someone to hold a grudge. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if her ability to forgive Black so soon had anything to do with the way he looked today. That boy was sex walking around on two legs. Hell if I weren't as straight as one could be I would have had a total boner when he was walking over to us in the schoolyard, just thinking about that had me adjusting myself a bit in my jeans.

"She will come around Eddie, I just had a vision of her visiting our house," Alice said looking at me with an excited appearance.

"Really? Well I will just have to trust you on that you were right about her calling me for a ride after her battery went missing," I said and smiled at my lovely sister.

"It wouldn't be the fucking car battery I tripped over in the hallway this morning?" Rosalie said giving me a hostile look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said tying to look innocent. Rosalie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Bella´s POV

"So you just asked Cullen for a ride because your car wouldn't start?" Jacob said giving me a questioning look.

"Yes I already told you so," I said and took another bite of my salad.

Here I was the one who had a million questions for Jake and somehow it ended up with him question me. Well I had told him everything, well I hadn't said anything about the weird encounter I and Edward had in the woods but that was hardly even worth mentioning. Especially when I then had to tell Jake that I suspected that Edward was a vampire. I did not want Jacob to think that I was a complete nutcase.

"I know, sorry. Now when I am feeling okay again maybe we could hang out this weekend?" Jacob asked giving me a shy smile.

"Yes I guess so," I answered trying to sound a bit hard to get, doing a horrible job at it because I was blushing and my voice sounded way too happy.

But who was I trying to fool here? Jake had totally ignored me for a week and I had forgiven him in like two seconds. When had I become such a pushover? All it took was one look at Jacob and I was drooling all over.

"Great, what do you want to do?"

"Well maybe we could see another of your DVD´s, this time maybe something with a bit more action," I said and winked at him.

I could see Jacob looking a bit nervous and swallowing really hard. Why the hell had I winked at him after saying that thing about action? Yes that was subtle Bella, now he probably thinks that you are expecting some action on the couch. I was not even sure that I could handle that kind of action.

"Okay, let´s do it, I mean that, I mean watch a movie," Jake said stumbling over his words and I could see his face turning a shade darker.

Jacob´s POV

I couldn't sleep I just kept tossing and turning all night. Bella was coming over tomorrow and I still weren't sure if she was my girlfriend or not. I really wanted her to be my girlfriend. Maybe I should just ask her. Just plain and simple say that I was in love with her and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. And then it was this crazy werewolf thing, Sam had said that I under no circumstances could tell Bella about it. I hated to keep things from Bella and I so wanted to tell her not to hang out with Edward because he was a vampire. Yes I knew that he and his family were supposed to only drink from animals but I did not trust them. It was like with that story of the scorpion and the frog and the frog asks the scorpion why he stung him and the scorpion answers "I could not help myself. It is my nature". A vampire's nature was to drink from humans however much they promised not to. I finally dosed off and didn't wake up until my dad yelled at me not to sleep all day. I looked at my watch it was already elven and I better get out of bed if I wanted to clean my room before I had to pick up Bella. Her car was still not working, Charlie had checked on it and apparently the battery was missing. Who would steal a car battery from an old truck? Well I didn't mind picking Bella up I kind of liked having her in my car. Maybe I would put my arm around her shoulders as we drove here, I smiled at the thought.

I picked up Bella at two and we started the drive to my home. We talked about safe subjects like the weather and our dad's obsession with fishing, we both hated sitting around waiting to catch something. Bella made a great impression of my dad telling one of his fishing stories about when he had couth the biggest fish ever. I laughed so hard that tears stated to run down my cheeks. I noticed that Bella had moved closer to me on the seat and I was about to put my arm around her shoulders when Bella pointed at something on our left and said:

"Is that Sam Uley?"

I looked to my left and saw Sam and the other members of the pack standing on a cliff obviously preparing to cliff dive. O great now Bella would want to know what they were up to. Maybe one of them would turn and Bella would find out about the werewolf thing without me having to break my promise to Sam. I wasn't even sure I could break it apparently he was some sort of leader of the pack and we all had to do what he said, that totally sucked.

"Yes him and his cult," I said and rolled my eyes.

"O my god, pull over Jake" Bella said yanking at my arm.

"No way Bella, they are not really fighting, they are cliff diving. We do not want to stop and watch them, they will only get cockier than they already are if we stand and watch them like we are routing for their team or something."

"There is a team? And aren't we kind of on their team in that case? I saw Embry over there he´s like your best friend" Bella said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I guess I am kind of on their team now whether I want it or not," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bella said giving me a look indicating that she hadn't a clue what I was talking about.

"Nothing, anyway I like to think that you and I have our own team, team Bella and Jake against the world."

"Yes bring it on, let's see them trying to mess with our team we will take them out easily," Bella said and laughed.

She moved closer to me and I could feel her arm brush against mine. I suddenly felt nervous not knowing what to do. We just sat like that a while not saying anything until Bella busted out:

"What more do I have to do for you to put your arm around me? Do I have to complain to be cold or something? O Jake it's so chilly in here," Bella said and started to giggle. I did not need more encouragement I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"I wouldn't normally do this but considering that we have our own team now I will make an exception," I said trying to sound serious.

"Do we? I mean do we have our own thing, are we a thing or I don't know," Bella was speaking fast and I saw her blushing.

Was she asking what I hoped she was? God I hoped she was because here went nothing.

" Well I know that I at least very much would like us to be a thing, I mean I´m in love with you Bella and I want you to pick me instead of any other guy.," I said feeling relived I finally said it but also feeling terrified of what she might answer.

"Well of course I want to be with you and what other guy would I pick? Seriously Jake I am in love with you. You are my best friend and like the hottest guy on this planet," Bella said refusing to look at me.

"Really on this planet? Not like in the entire universe?" I said laughing.

"O shut up Jake," Bella said and made a pouting face.

"Sorry Bella, and for the record I think you are the hottest girl in the universe," I said kissing her on the cheek.

We pulled up to my house and as soon as I had turned the engine off I pulled Bella even closer to me and kissed her. She kissed me back and we ended up staying in the car making out for half an hour. We were finally able to pull apart and go into the house but we just said hello to Billy and then went to my room and picked up where we had left of.

The following two weeks just flew by, Bella and I hanged out every chance we got. Mostly at my home but we also went to the movies and hanged out at Bella's place. I was on cloud nine Bella was actually my girlfriend. It was still hard to believe because it was like a dream come true. We had made out allot, well actually one time till both our lips started to bleed then we had to take a break, not for long though. We hadn't done anything to advanced not that I didn't want to. Because god did I want to. I had jacked off thinking of Bella so many times these past fourteen days I was starting to feel like a pervert. We were taking it slow which was fine by me, I was actually really nervous about going any further but sometimes when we were alone I was a bit afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself and that I would do something to upset Bella, not that she seemed to mind when I touched her. No I knew for a fact that at least her body wanted me to touch her, I could even smell that, this whole werewolf thing could be a bit creepy sometimes like that I could smell when Bella was aroused and to be honest she was aroused allot when I was around, kind of like all the time.

Bella's POV

I should have known something was up the second I stepped inside; a burned sent reached me from the kitchen, o great Charlie was cooking. I went in there to see if I could at least rescue something so that we wouldn't have to starve. Charlie was standing by the stove swearing to himself and trying to stir something unidentifiable in a pot.

"What are you doing dad?" I asked while coming to the conclusion that whatever Charlie had been trying to make, it was beyond salvaging.

"I'm making some dinner but I think that we should eat some sandwiches instead," Charlie answered and threw the pot in the sink.

"God idea," I said and started to take out some things from the refrigerator.

We sat and ate in silence for a while. I like that about Charlie that you can sit and not talk, but all of sudden he started to clear his throat repeatedly. I even started to worry that he might have gotten something caught in there when he finally started to speak.

"Um Bella I hardly ever see you here at home anymore, you are always hanging around with Jacob. Which I think is great you know I like him, and I don't mind you being I La Push it gives me a reason to come down there more often.." Charlie was speaking uncharacteristically fast and small drops of sweat were appearing on his forehead. I was wondering where he was going with all this.

"…and I know you think I´m old boring guy but I was young once too you know and I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything, and I mean anything," he finally stopped and inhaled looking at me as if expecting me to say something.

"O thanks dad, good to know," I said giving him a puzzled look.

"I know you are a responsible girl but I got you these just in case," Charlie said and put something on the table between us.

It took me a few seconds to realize what it was but when I did I felt myself turning red from my toes up to my forehead. There between us in plain sight lay a pack of condoms. O my god this was not happening. What did he want me to say? I was thinking of just running up to my room lock the door and never come out again, but before I could do that Charlie started to speak again.

"I didn't know which type to get so I asked Irene at the gas station and she.."

"I'm sorry what?" I interrupted him.

"I asked Irene down at the gas station, had to say that they weren't for me, you know how people talk. She thought that I was a very responsible dad who got my daughter condoms. Well anyway there were all this different types and Irene said I better get these well because like.." I heard Charlie swallow really hard refusing to look at him. "…Jake is kind of like pretty um tall you know."

Charlie did not just say that. He did not just say that he had been down at the gas station, were everybody in Forks got their gas, discussing which type of condoms me and Jake should use. That could not have happened; I must be having some horrible nightmare. I pinched my arm to prove it but unfortunately it hurt. Before Charlie could say anything else I grabbed the pack and ran up the stairs to my room. I was holding the embarrassing item in my hand not wanting to look at it. Where the hell was I going to put it? I did not even want to think about what Charlie had meant with that "um tall you know" thing. I finally pulled out a drawer and put it under some sweaters totally trying to erase the words extra-large from my head. I looked at the drawer feeling like I had put a ticking bomb in there. Dad had bought us condoms and we hadn't even been close to doing anything that would require them. Well dad was obviously under that impression but then again he got his information on teenage relationships from gossip girl. Yes I had caught him watching the show a couple of times claiming he was just waiting for a game to start. Maybe I should enlighten him to the fact that his daughter was no Blair Waldorf or Serena Van der Woodsen. A scratching sound on my window interrupted my intense staring at the drawer. I saw to my astonishment that Edward was climbing in through my window.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I asked trying to keep my voice low so that Charlie wouldn't hear me.

"Just paying you a visit, I thought that we could hang out," Edward answered with a stunning smile as he landed on the floor.

"Have you ever heard of front doors? You know ring the bell and wait until someone opens?"

"Don't be such a bore Bella, this way you don´t have to introduce me to you dad, I bet he would have a problem with us hanging out in your room all alone, or maybe he´s more liberal than I thought," Edward said raising one of this eyebrows and strolled over the floor in the direction of my chest of drawers.

"No you are right Edward, what do you want to do? I said almost falling down as I was trying to put myself in-between Edward and the drawers.

Edward caught me and helped me regain balance.

"Strange how I always have to save you Bella," Edward said not letting go of my arm.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. What was going on? Edward and I all alone in my room, I know that I said that we should be friends but it felt a bit wrong. I was thinking of how I was going to get him to leave without being rude.

"You know it´s kind of late Edward and I have to study so maybe we can take a rain check?" I said faking a yawn.

"I need to study too we could help each other study for the biology test next week," Edward said finally letting go of my arm and walking over to my desk grabbing the biology book.

"I guess we could," I said feeling relived that he had let go of me and that we would have something useful to do.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea, maybe Edward would feel at ease and tell me more about himself. God I had to find out more about him, not knowing drove me crazy. Edward had placed himself on my bed and was looking at some questions in the book. I sat down beside him and he started to ask me the questions and I tried to answer the best I could. The time just flew by and I was about to say that we should call it a night when I heard the doorbell ring. Charlie must have opened because I heard muffled voices from downstairs.

"Bella Jake is here, I will send him up," Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I froze feeling sick. What the hell would Jake think if he found me and Edward alone in my room? O my God this would be hard to explain. I tried to think of something to say but my mind was completely blank all I could do was gaze at the door as the handle was being pressed down.

**Oops Bella…**

**Creepy Edward refusing to use the front door, well nothing is new there, and how about Charlie I kind of love him. Well the next chapter is going to be exciting I don't want to give too much away but I can say that Edward is scheming worse than ever and someone who knows all about strategizing is a southern gentleman so the next chapter will be for my love of Jas…**


	11. Chapter 11

**First some love to my readers and reviewers love you! Feel always free to drop a note and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen. **

**Disclaimer: I**** don´t own this, I just own my own obsession with it, no actually it owns me. **

**For my love of Jasper **

Chapter 11

Bella´s POV

I watched as the door opened, unable to move or do anything. Jake stepped thru with a big smile on his face which was quickly replaced with a disgusted frown; o no he was not taking this thing with me and Edward alone in my room well. I turned to Edward so see if he was going to say something but there was no one sitting beside me, the cover was even straighten out like he hadn't been sitting there just seconds ago. I turned my head searching the room but he was nowhere. Was he hiding under the bed? He couldn't have had time to get out of the window; I hadn't even felt him move. But then again he hadn't been anywhere near that truck and he had managed to get to it in no time. Was I seriously thinking that Edward really was a vampire again? I was actually hoping on it considering the alternative was that he was hiding under the bed and I really didn't want that. At least not if Jake would find out, that would be hard to explain. What would I say?" Edward and I were studying but when you came in we decided to play hide and seek and now when you have found Edward it's his time to count?" Yes Jake would so believe that. Well he might if we were in preschool not high school. Jake looked around the room as if he was actually trying to find Edward´s hideout.

"What's up?" I finally manage to say, so not something I usually said but what the hell.

"O I just wanted to see you," Jake said giving up on his scan of the room and finally smiling again.

"Nice I was just sitting here studying all alone," I said trying not to do all those things people did when they lied thru their teeth.

"Were you feeling lonely?" Jake asked gave me a wink and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Yes very lonely," I said and giggled.

"I just have to ask did you hang out allot with Cullen today?"

"What why? O I hand biology with him as always and then we talked like in the corridor like once," I said stumbling over my words. Did I have a sign on my forehead saying liar? Why was he asking me this? Was he a mind reader? O God I hope he wasn't because then I would be busted big time.

"O nothing stupid question," Jake looked down in his lap. He looked so cute like a small puppy dog.

"Well I much rather hang out with you, but you already know that," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? He said and put his arms around me kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back and felt that familiar tingling feeling go thru my body. He pulled me closer and I ran my hands up his chest. I opened my mouth and our kissing intensified. My hands were now around Jake´s neck and I moved them up running my fingers thru his now short hair. This felt so good but I wanted to be even closer. I climbed in Jakes lap straddling him. I could hear him sigh against my mouth and my own breath became faster. Jakes hands were moving down my back and I felt him grabbing my ass moving me even closer to him. I suddenly whished that we hadn't so much clothes on, at the same time feeling terrified that if we were in this position without any clothes on we would be needing those damn condoms dad had bought. O God I did not want to think of dad now. Jake stated to kiss his way down my neck and I forgot all about dad I actually forgot how to even think at all.

" O Bella baby I want you so much," Jake mumbled while placing kisses on me his hands now moving up to my breast cupping them thru my t-shirt. I was about to say how much I wanted him when I heard dad yell from downstairs.

"There is friend from school here to see you Bella."

Jake and I stopped and looked at each other. Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. Who the hell was it? And why had this person come to see me now of all times? I sighed got off Jake and headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" I said reaching out my hand for him.

"I just might need a moment," Jake said his face turning a shade darker.

"O I see, well I will just go downstairs and get rid of however it is. It is probably Jessica who wants to have a girl talk or something anyway," I said blushing trying not to look at Jake´s midsection and the very prominent bulge in his jeans. I ran down the stairs and over to the person by the door that dad was talking to. The door was opened and blocked my view so I couldn't see who it was until I reached them. My heart skipped a beat or two when I gazed into a pair of amber eyes and saw his crooked smile.

"I rang the bell and waited for someone to open I hear people do that," he said with a small laugh.

"Edward how nice to see you again," I said emphasizing the word again.

"Yes you too miss Swan, like I was telling your dad I swung by to see if I could borrow you notes from biology I seem to have lost mine and I so need to study for this biology test," I could see his lip twitch a bit as he was tying so sound sincere. Dad nodded and headed for the living room leaving me and Edward alone.

"I will go get them, you wait here," I said giving Edward a stern look.

"Sure," Edward said leaning against the doorpost with his hands in his pockets. I turned around to head upstairs when I saw Jake coming at us. To say that he looked upset might be the understatement of the year. He walked up to us and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I thought I could smell you lurking around Cullen," he said.

"Likewise Black," Edward replied to that rather weird statement.

"Well I will just go and fetch the notes that Edward wanted to borrow," I said leaving them in the hallway. What was Edward doing? He did not need to borrow any notes I was sure of it. When did I get in this mess? Nothing was going on with me and Edward and somehow it always ended up in some stare match between him and Jacob. I took my notes from my desk and ran back downstairs I did not want to give the boys any times to chitchat, who know what Edward might say.

Edward´s POV

I remained leaning on the doorpost as I waited for Bella to return with her notes. I tried to suppress a smile as I watched Jacob. He was so upset the poor boy. Being so new at this werewolf thing he had to work really hard not to turn in my presence.

"It's not good holding it in like that Jacob," I said and gave him a wink. He just stared at me and clenched his fists. His thoughts were so consumed with anger that they were hard to make out.

"I know what you are Cullen and if you even think about doing something to Bella I swear I will rip you apart," Jacob whispered stepping closer to me.

"What are you doing to protect Bella from the beast you have within? I have had decades to learn to control myself what have you had two weeks? Do not come talking to me about putting Bella in danger just look in the mirror and you will see who is really putting Bella at risk," I narrowed my eyes and searched thru Jacob´s mind.

"I would never," he said but his voice sounded a bit unsure and his thoughts were consumed with fear that he would hurt Bella. O it was just too easy just sow a seed of insecurity in someone's mind and then come back to harvest. I was sure that Jacob was already afraid that he might hurt Bella and why not help him along that strain of thoughts? Seriously it was like steeling candy from a child, and what delicious candy that was I couldn't wait until it was all mine to lick. Ringing the doorbell had now turned out to give double reward I had not just been able to interfere with the make out session in Bella´s room I had also made Jacob doubt himself around Bella. I saw Bella coming down the stairs and I stepped away from Jacob and meet her with a wide smile.

"Thank you Bella," I said and took the notes from her delicate hand.

"You are welcome," Bella answered with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I better head home, see you two tomorrow in school," I said stepped outside and got in my car.

Bella´s POV

I watched Edward get in his car and closed the door. Well thank God that he was gone now Jake and I could take up where we left off. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, he seemed a bit tense.

"Bella, Jake would you like to watch the game with me?" Dad yelled from the living room. I was about to say no thank you when Jacob answered.

"Yes sure Charlie we are coming."

I couldn't hold down a sigh of disappointment. Why did Jacob want to sit in the living room with dad when he and I could be alone in my room? I didn't even know that Jake was that in to sports. He gave me a small peck on the cheek and took my hand dragging me to the living room. I tried to figure out his face expression but he seemed almost closed off. We placed ourselves on the sofa dad was sitting in his favorite armchair. The game had already started and dad was updating us to what had happened which in my opinion was absolutely nothing. Jacob put his arm around me and I cuddled close to him. The game was so boring not even sitting this close to Jacob made up for it, well at least not when I had to sit this close to him without doing anything. I had to remind myself to keep my hands in my lap about hundredth times. I yawned and shuddered a bit, not because I was cold but I was getting sleepy. No I was sure not cold sitting next to Jacob he was always so warm strangely warm when I came to think of it. Dad and Jacob did misinterpret my shuddering thou and dad told Jacob to run up to my room and fetch me a sweater. I was too tired to protest and just said.

"They are in my second drawer," I could have bitten my though off the moment I said it. I was about to yell to Jacob not to bother that I would get it myself but he was already on his way up the stairs. O dear God do not let him see the condoms, what was I thinking putting them there? What would Jacob be thinking? That I was planning on us doing something with them today if Edward hadn't shown up? This was so embarrassing, but he wouldn't see them right? But with my luck he so would. It felt like hours before Jacob came down again even thou it was just a couple of minutes. He handed me the sweater without looking at me and placed himself beside me on the sofa again. I pulled on the sweater thinking that I would probably start sweating now; I was actually already sweeting from being this nervous. I was afraid to look at Jake and I felt my face blushing. Jacob placed his arm back around me and I let out the breath I was holding. He pulled me even closer to him and whispered in my ear:

"It was lucky that I got that sweater and not your dad if you know what I mean, "Jake said and laughed a bit against my ear. I shook my head; he should only know that man beside us in the armchair was full of surprises. I did not feel that this was the time or the place to tell Jacob that it was dad who had bought the condoms so I said nothing just gave Jake a small punch in the ribs.

Edward´s POV

I had gathered a family meeting to update everyone on how it was going with Bella. Everybody thought that it was good that I had interrupted Bella and Jacob, well I didn't know about Rose she spent most of the meeting looking bored and eyeing her own reflection in every shiny surface in the kitchen, but everybody else seemed excited. Alice the most of course she keep saying that she couldn't wait until Bella was her sister.

"So I just don´t know where to go from here I can't just sit and wait for Jacob to screw up," I sighed and looked around the group.

"You need a strategy brother, sometimes being patient and strike when the enemy lest expects it is the best one," Jasper said leaning back in his chair. You could always count on Jasper to bring in a war analogy.

"Yes I guess so, what do you have in mind?"

"Back off let Bella know that you are there but don´t go after her. You are her knight in shining armor after you saved her the last time but now she thinks that she doesn't need you anymore right? Well I think that she needs a reminder," Jasper reached out for my hand I reluctantly let him take it.

"What do you mean?"

"Let´s scare the shit out of Bella and let you save her ass again," Jasper smiled and squeezed my hand.

"O tell me all about it brother I like what you are saying," I smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Bella´s POV

I was trying to concentrate on my homework but my mind kept going other places obsessing over last night's events. Jake had left after the game and I had gone to bed dreaming strange dreams about condoms and people climbing in true my window. Edward and I had spoken a couple of times during the school day and he had this constant teasing smile on his lips that was driving me crazy. It felt like he knew all my secrets somehow, it was weird and made me feel uneasy. Jake and I had only run into each other once and had only had time for a brief kiss before he had to get to PE. I sighed and put my homework aside and sat myself down at my laptop instead to check my e-mails. I was about to answer one from mom when the phone rang.

"Bella speaking."

"Hi Bella baby it´s Jess," a high pitched voice said. When had Jessica stated to call me baby? That girl was a handful.

"Hi Jessica, how are you doing?"

"Good, what are you doing, Jacob? " Jessica giggled at her own joke.

"Ha ha very funny Jess, no I am alone," I was glad that Jessica couldn't see me because my face heated up at her remark.

"Good, because I wanted us to have a girl talk and it would have been a bit hard with him there."

"Okay, whatever."

"Like have you asked Jacob to the dance yet? I asked Embry today and he said yes, like he could say no to me, but anyway have you asked him?"

"No I don´t even know if I am going Jess," I was getting a bit of headache from Jessica's chatting.

"What are you talking about? You are not seriously still thinking about asking Edward? I saw you two talking today and you seemed really close like and like that time when he drove you to school, I just thought I was gonna faint because you two looked so fucking good together.."

"Stop Jess please, I am NOT going to ask Edward, are you crazy? Jacob is my boyfriend," I interrupted Jessica before she said anything else about me and Edward.

"Thank God that would have been weird, so when are you asking Jake? We need to drive to Port Angeles to shop soon Bella," Jessica sounded eager.

"Did you not hear anything I said? Fine I will call him and ask tonight," I said and sighed.

"O great! Have Jacob talked to you about the party Embry is going to have this weekend?"

"Yes he said something about that last week, are you going?"

"Am I going? Is it rainy in Forks? Everybody is going Bells you want to ride together? Angela is driving and I think Mike and Eric are coming too."

"Fine we can go together," I said actually starting to feel a bit excited, say what you want to about Jessica and Embry but they really knew how to party.

"See you tomorrow Bella and call Jacob and ask him now, fuck do you know how lucky you are? Jacob is like so hot", Jessica giggled on the other end.

" Jessica! I will see you tomorrow," I hanged up before she could say anything else and immediately called Jakes number. After some small talk I asked him if he wanted to go to the dance and he did of course say yes. We ended up talking about how much we missed each other which was a bit pathetic considering we had hanged out just yesterday. He did not say anything about the condoms and I had absolutely no intention to bring them up. Before we hanged up Jake said something about that he would never ever hurt me no matter what someone said. I just said okay but I really didn't get what he meant. What someone said? I suppressed the urge to lie down and stare at a picture I had of Jacob on my phone and started with my homework again.

Jacob´s POV

I remained sitting on my bed after hanging up the phone. The last twenty-four hours since Edwards's remark had been hell. I knew that I would never ever hurt Bella on purpose but what if I lost control? Sam had told me that he had once and it had ended up with his girlfriend getting a scar all over the right side of her face. Maybe I should just stay away from Bella, but then I would hurt her by doing that. And there was no way that I could stay away from Bella I was so in love with her. I even loved her loved her. I hadn't said the words to her but it didn't make it any less true. Last night after Edward had left I had been afraid to be alone with Bella and I had been relived when her dad asked us to watch the game with him. I did notice that Bella seemed a bit disappointed thou and I was cursing my insecurities even more when I found that pack of condoms in her drawer. I had no idea that Bella was planning that much ahead for us, I kind of thought that she would let me buy those. I started to pace back and forth in my room. What was I going to do? There was no way in hell that I could stay away from Bella but how could I risk hurting her?

**O Jake you would never hurt Bella don't let Edward get to you. In the next chapter there will be time to party! Let's just say that you who have been feeling bad for Mike not getting any do not need to worry anymore. Okay I get that nobody really cared about that, but you are a bit curious now right? And considering the party will be in La Push there will be no Edward there to make Bella feel uncomfortable . The next chapter will of course be for my love of a party animal named Emb.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait I have been totally stressed out but now I`m back. Looking forward to seeing Eclipse on DVD this Friday with my two crazy coworkers and friends I am totally planning on recruiting them to team Jacob they are just confused when they think they like Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this I just love to make these characters party a bit wilder. **

**For my love of Embry**

Chapter 12

Bella´s POV

The loudspeakers were pumping out the latest pop songs and the small living room was cramped with teenagers. Embry was making his way over to us a big smile on his face and a beer in his right hand. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the words _Gangster rap made me do it_ printed across the chest.

"Bella how nice to see you Jake is driving me crazy talking about you he´s in the kitchen, go and make out with him so he will stop bugging me. You other guys make yourself at home and Jess why don't you let me show you around the house I especially want to show you my bedroom," Embry said and wrapped his left arm around Jessica's shoulders. Jessica giggled and playfully punched Embry in the stomach. Mike and Eric seemed a bit uncomfortable and Angela just smiled a shy smile. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen. I found Jacob in an animated conversation with Tyler. Jacob was waving his hands and Tyler was leaning against the counter drinking something out of a plastic cup. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Jacob turned around and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Bella I have missed you," Jacob said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Nice to see you Bella, you want a drink?" Tyler waved at me with his cup.

"Why not?" I said and watched as Tyler poured me a beer.

…

"Mike is missing," Jessica´s high pitch voice cut thru the room like a knife. I shook my head and tried to make the haze inflicted by the alcohol to go away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked got up from the sofa and over to her. Jessica's hair was a mess and I could see that she was working herself into a state of panic.

"Well he was pissed at me for only hanging out with Embry and said some really insulting stuff so I asked him to go to hell and he just took off. It was like an hour and a half ago I thought that he just needed some air and that he would be back by now but he´s not," Jessica was wiping some tears from her eyes. I put my arm around her. Jacob had joined us and hand a concerned look on his face.

" We will find him don't worry Jess, come on we will go together and look for him, you and Embry will check the area around the house and me and Bella will go down to the beach and see if he is there," Jacob said and dragged me out in the crisp night air. We walked hand in hand down to the beach. The night was chilly and I wished that I would have taken the time to put my jacket on. It was dark down by the beach and the black water swirled over the sand. I hoped that Mike wasn't here because I wouldn't want to sit alone on this deserted beach, it was kind of spooky. Walking in the damp sand wasn't easy and I had to hold on tight to Jacob´s hand not to fall. The sound of voices reached us and two silhouettes appeared further ahead down by the waterline. Jacob stopped making me sway and reach out grabbing his arm to keep my balance. The two shadows ahead obviously hadn't noticed us because they were talking to each other in upset voices.

"You fucking pervert you were watching me, who the hell are you anyway? Well never mind I don´t want to know just give me my fucking jeans and t-shirt," the voice belonged to a girl I could see now as the moon had decided to reappear from behind a cloud. She was soaking wet and only wearing a pair of panties.

"I wasn't watching you I was just down here minding my own business when I fucking tripped over you damn clothes. Who the hell goes swimming in the middle of the night this time a year anyway?" The boy holding a pair of jeans out to the girl seemed just as upset as her and the moonlight was dancing in his blond spiky hair and over his lean body. The search was over we had found Mike. A smile played on my lips; I had never seen Mike this angry he was always so polite and nice. Whoever this girl was she obviously broth out a new side of Mike.

"Who is that? I whispered to Jacob nodding my head to the girl who now had ripped the jeans from Mike´s hands and pulled them on while screaming to Mike to find her t-shirt.

"That is the one and only Leah Clearwater," Jacob said and a small laugh escaped him. He shook his head tuned around and dragged me with him away from Mike and Leah.

"What are you doing Jacob shouldn't we go save Mike?" I asked trying to make sense of Jakes actions.

"Don't worry Leah barks allot worse than she bites, we will come back in while and make sure that Mike is okay but I have a feeling that he will be. Now I want to spend some time alone under the stars with my girlfriend," Jacob said and kissed my cheek. He led me away from the beach and into the surrounding wood. My heart rate picked up at the thought of being alone with Jacob. The wood was filled with shadows and the path we were on was only illuminated up by the moonlight seeping thru the leafage. Jacob´s hand felt warm in mine the sounds of the night surrounded us. I felt safe with Jacob like nothing bad could ever happen when I was with him. He stopped and wrapped his arms around me I leaned into him my ear against his chest hearing his heart beat. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I would never hurt you Bella; I just want to keep you safe, you have to believe that," Jacob mumbled against my hair.

"Of course I believe that, what are you talking about? And besides I am a big girl I can take care of myself I don't need a knight in shining armor I just need my best friend and boyfriend to kiss me right now," I tilted my head and looked into Jacob´s dark brown eyes. He smiled at me and placed his lips against mine. I felt his hot breath and then his tongue in my mouth. My heart rate picked up and I felt like a fever was burning in my veins. My legs felt weak and the only thing keeping me from falling was Jacob´s strong arms around me. I ran my hands thru his hair, he lifted me up and somehow we ended up on the ground. My head was spinning and I found myself lying flat on my back with Jacob on top of me. I couldn't help but to gasp against Jacob´s lips who was now kissing me gently. I was caught between the cold damp ground and the heat radiating off Jacob´s body. How come he always was so warm? He was only wearing a T-shirt but when I ran my hands over his well deified arms they were burning. My own hands felt cold even thou my blood was pumping fast thru my body. I ran them down Jacob´s back and in under his T-shirt. I loved feeling his warm skin. Yes I loved being this near Jacob. I loved Jacob o my God I loved Jacob. Was it too soon to love someone? Jacob was kissing my neck and I decided to stop obsessing and just go with it. I felt Jacob´s hand moving along the side of my body grabbing my leg and running his hand up and down my thigh. God that felt good if he only would move his hand a bit to the side and maybe up a bit. When he moved his hand to my inner thigh I couldn't help but to inhale sharply. Was he reading my mind? I hoped not because then he would know I loved him and I wanted to say it in some totally fluffy romantic way. Maybe something in the line of Jacob Black I promise to love you every moment forever, or no that was way to cheesy. Maybe I could recite a poem to him instead but the only poem I knew was that Robert Frost one that we had to learn for the English test next week and I kept getting that one wrong too it was something with fire and ice and perish twice. But didn't fire win over ice every time? Wasn't that like some law of nature? Fire melts ice right? I would just keep it simple I would say Jake I, o fuck he just moved his hand in between my legs, after that my thoughts kind of went haywire. My body took over instead it arched up and meet Jake´s fumbling hand I could hear him breathing heavy against my collarbone. I ran my hands further up his back dragging his T-shirt up in the process. His lips were on mine again my heart was beating franticly in my chest.

"Hum Bella we should get back to the party before they miss us," Jacob mumbled against my lips. I felt him moving his body away from mine and I shuddered with disappointment and from the cold night air that hit me when he released me for his warm embrace.

"Well I guess so," I said refusing to look at him as I got off the ground. I felt embarrassed Jake obviously didn't feel like taking this any further and I would have gladly gone way further. Man he probably though that I was total slut.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Jake took my hand kissed it.

"Nothing," I said still afraid to meet his gaze.

" Well just so you know I would much rather stay out here with you but I promised Embry´s mum to keep an eye on the party so it didn't get out of hand and it's a bit hard to do it from here. And believe me Bella I do want you so fucking much but I rather it be in a bed and not out here in the woods like I was some kind of animal," Jacob frowned at the last sentence and looked so miserable that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay let´s get back to the house and make sure everything is okay," I started to follow the path leading to the beach with Jacobs hand firm in mine.

We returned to Embry´s house after looking for Mike and Leah on the beach which was deserted. The music was even louder than before and we were greeted by Eric who wrapped us in a weird three ways hug and mumbled:

"I love you guys," before moving on to dance with some quileute girls. I saw Mike, who obviously had returned to the party, standing in a corner of the living room staring intensely at the other end. I followed his gaze to Leah who now was wearing jeans and a pale blue t-shirt her hair still a bit damp from her swim. I had to admit that she was breathtaking gorgeous. She was talking to Quill and once in a while she glared hostile at Mike.

"Bella I am so glad that you are back we have to go home and you have to help me to convince Jessica and Eric to get in the car. I promised my parents that we would be home by one a clock," Angela's voice sounded helpless and she looked tired.

I didn't really want to leave but I couldn't stay dad would freak out and Angela obviously needed my help.

"Where is Jessica anyway?" I asked looking around the room.

"I don´t know, she and Embry took off looking for Mike, when he returned with little miss sunshine over there.."Angela made a frown and waved her hand in Leah´s direction, "I called Jessica´s cell to let her know that he was back and she said that she and Embry were going to come back soon but they are still not here," Angela sighed and sat down on the edge of the living room table. Mike had come over to us even thou he still had his eyes fixed on Leah.

"Can we just leave Angela I am sick of this party it kind of sucks," Mike made a pouty face and dragged a hand thru his hair.

"We are but can you help a bit instead of just standing in a corner sulking?" Angela snapped.

"Fine I will go talk to Eric we will meet you guys out by the car, and for the record I wasn't sulking I was just standing minding my own God damn business," Mike replied and walked away from us and over to Eric who now was trying to do some kind of breakdance but I looked more like he was humping the floor.

Jacob and I went outside to look for Jessica and Embry and found them just a few feet from the house. Jessica was missing a shoe and Embry was effortlessly carrying her. When they spotted us Embry swayed Jessica up in the air before putting her down on the grass. Jessica was laughing and ran over to us.

"We are back but as you see I had an unfortunate accident when we were looking for Mike," Jessica pointed to her bare foot.

"Luckily Embry are like super strong or something because he carried me back," Jessica blew a kiss in Embry´s direction.

"Well Jess I only carried you for like 200 meters and you are light as a feather girl," Embry winked at Jessica and jogged over to her side.

"What happened to your shoe? Or better yet you can tell me during our ride home because we are leaving right now Angela and the others are waiting in the car," I dragged Jessica away from the boys after kissing Jacob goodbye. Jessica complained that it was too early to go home but at least willingly let me drag her to the car.

Edward´s POV

" I saw that Bella are going shopping in Port Angeles this Wednesday it would be damn shame if something would happen to her, maybe you should be there just to make sure that she is okay," Alice voice was filled with concern and her face was open and honest looking.

"Yes you are right sweet sister; Bella might need someone to look after her and who better than me?" I smiled and wrapped my arm around Alice, she leaned in to me her spiky hair tickling my chin.

"Well isn't this cozy, Alice love I need to have a word with Edward there are some things we have to go over," Jasper took my hand and dragged me away from Alice, gosh Jasper could be exceedingly touchy feely sometimes. I pulled my hand away but still followed him to his and Alice´s room. The floor was covered with maps marked with red dots and pieces of paper with Jaspers messy handwriting.

"What's all this?" I said and made a sweeping movement with my arm.

"This is a well-planned attack; we will leave nothing to chance I have reckoned the Port Angeles area and marked the places Bella most likely will visit during her shopping trip and I have also marked the darkest alleys and the roughest areas where it would be unwise for a young lady to walk alone."

I hadn't seen Jasper this excited well ever. For the first time I caught a glimpse of the man he had once been. After years of seeing nothing but his struggle to keep from drinking human blood I saw something else, passion?

"I have to admit that you have done a thorough job here, what do I have to do?"

"You just have to be in Port Angeles and save Bella at my signal," Jasper smiled his white teeth glimmering.

**That's it for this chapter I hope that you liked it, I couldn't resist some Jacob smutt that boy just make me think dirty thoughts I hope that no one took offence. Well Port Angeles next and the dance is approaching. Let´s hope that Bella finds the perfect dress. The next chapter will be for my love of a town named Port A….. **

**And please review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**First so much love for everyone who has ever left me a review it means so much to me, second lots of love to everyone who reads this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, but if they were mine I would never let Carlisle wear that horrible wig in Eclipse, what the fuck was that all about? **

**For my love of Port Angeles **

Chapter 13

Bella´s POV

I was stuck between Mike and Jessica in the backseat of Angela´s car. Jessica kept going on about how worried she had been about Mike and that he had acted like a total ass and Mike had kept saying that he doubted that she had cared about that he had been missing at all and saying that she only took the search for him as an excuse to be alone with Embry. After listening to them batter back and forth for what seemed like forever I finally had enough.

"Would the two of you just shut up? What are you fighting about? Mike you got back safe and sound and whether Jess actually was looking for you don't matter does it?" I sighed and closed my eyes all of a sudden feeling really tired.

"Well I was kind of looking for him first.. but anyway let's talk about something more important like when we are going shopping for the dance, I think Wednesday would be good, you are coming too Angela right?" Jessica was back to her cheery self and Mike just glared at her and then turned his head to look out the window.

"I don´t know Jessica I haven't asked anyone to the dance," Angela replied her voice sounding a bit sad.

"Why haven´t you? You could go with Eric, right Eric you would go with Angela if she asked you right?" Jessica sounded sure of herself and I could see Angela shaking her head but keeping her eyes on the road.

"I´m sorry Angela I would have gone with you if you asked but now I promised this girl that I danced with tonight to go with her, I guess she was impressed with my moves," Eric sounded sure of himself. I couldn't keep a laugh from escaping as he was bragging about his moves I highly doubted that they had impressed anyone.

"Thanks Eric but I don't need Jessica to ask someone for me, if I want to ask somebody I will do it myself," Angela replied anger sipping thru her words.

" Don`t be mad at me Angela I just want you to come with us to the dance and go shopping for a dress," Jessica was flapping her hair in my face and leaning forward in her seat while talking to Angela.

"I can come with you shopping for a dress anyway I could give you and Bella some advice," Angela smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Good but you should ask someone," Jessica said and leaned back in her seat taking out her cellphone and started to write a text. I enjoyed the silence and closed my eyes again drifting off to a slumber.

Jacob´s POV

I was running faster than I ever had before, the threes swept by me becoming a green blur. My paws hitting the ground in even strides taking me where ever I wanted to go. The sounds of the forests surrounding me, I had never given any thought to how many animals moved in the night time. Rabbits coming out of their burrows to find food, owls sweeping thru the woods trying to catch a mouse to bring home to their nest, and there was me a wolf still not a wolf belonging here still not belonging. I heard Embry catching up with me I slowed down and let him sweep by me.

"I´m faster than you whoa! Wait a minute you slowed down? Fuck not okay Black," I heard Embry´s thoughts running thru my head as if they were my own and I knew mine were in his as well. It was relaxing hearing Embry´s thoughts they were not so much different from what he said out loud, there were no deep dark secrets, what you see is what you get with Embry. He is happy most of the time thinking that the werewolf thing is cool and loving to run and sniff the air, sometimes he thinks about food or videogames or of his mom. Now he was thinking about that Jessica's hair smelled like lollypops and that made me think of Bella. Made me think of me and Bella in the woods I tried to divert my thoughts but it is too late I could feel that Embry had taken an interest in what I´m thinking because he relaxed his own thoughts and concentrated on mine. I tried to think of my English homework but I failed and my thoughts were back to kissing Bella to lying on top of her here in the dark wood.

"O I see that you had a good time tonight Black, show me more," Embry barked but I knew that he was laughing on the inside.

"Never you perv," I started running again with no intention of letting Embry catch up with me this time.

Bella´s POV

"I like this one it makes my boobs look good," Jessica were admiring herself in the mirror, I had to admit that the pink dress really did bring out the best in her.

"Yes you look great and so do you Bella," Angela was giving us tums up from her position by the store window.

I gave her an uncertain look and turned my gaze back to my reflection. The blue dress did look good but I don't feel comfortable dressed up like some Barbie doll. Well if I decided on this one maybe I could go off and do something else like visit a bookstore, way more fun than trying on teen more dresses.

"Well I trust you Angela this one is the one," I said and turned around to head in to the boot to get out of this ridiculous attire.

"Good for you Bella but I have to try on at least a few more dresses," I heard Jessica say as I pulled on my own comfortable jeans.

I came out of the boot and Jessica was already trying on a new dress. Angela saw my suffering expression and said:

"You are not really in to this are you?"

"Well actually I just want to go to this bookstore, I meet you guys at the restaurant?" I said.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I meet you guys in a minute," I headed off to pay for my dress before Jessica changed her mind and insisted on that I had to stay and watch her put on another attire.

Edward´s POV

"In which direction is the target moving?"

"O would you stop with the damn target thing? Her name is Bella," I sighed and adjusted the hearing piece in my left ear.

"I repeat in which direction is the target moving?" Jasper´s voice smooth over the line.

"She is moving south, shall I follow her on foot?" Alice voice appearing, filled with laughter like this was some silly game we were playing. Diden´t she understand that my future was on the line here? My mate?

"Yes Alice follow the target on foot, Edward remain in the vehicle and await further instructions, are the two other girls going to follow the target?"

I blocked out the noises from the neighborhood and scaned Jessica's and Angela's minds. They were occupied with the dresses and Angela was thinking of a restaurant where they would meet Bella later. I recognized the building it was on the opposite end of town from where Bella was heading, good.

"No they will not follow her she is heading to a bookstore."

"Good divide and conquer, just the way I like it, now let's just put Bella at ease and wait for darkness to fall and make our next move. Alice you will watch Bella and Emmet and I will go and stir up some trouble. And Edward do not make any move on your own just wait for my signal okay?" Jaspers said his voice demanding.

"Yes I will stay put like the good boy I am," I rolled my eyes and occupied myself with eyeing my reflection in the rear-view mirror. I dragged my hand thru my hair to create that disarrayed look that is the irresistible Edward Cullen. Fuck I look good; I traced my tongue over my lips and wiggled my eyebrows.

Bella´s POV

I loved the smells of books and I loved bookstores. I had never been to one quite like this one before thou. Most of the books were used and I traced my hand over their backs reading the titles, _Indian tribes_, _Dream_ …

"Are you looking for something in particular?" The man's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up. He was watching me from behind the counter his long black hair in a ponytail and his russet skin indicating that he had Indian heritage but I hadn't seen him over at the reserve.

"Well I was looking for something about the Quileute tribe and its legends I guess," for some reason I felt myself blush. The man made me feel a bit uneasy. He moved from behind his desk and over to a shelf and took a book down. He handed it over to me it was blue and had a drawing of a chief on it. I took the book and gave him a faint smile.

"I think this one will due, any reason in particular that you are interested in this subject?" The man looked at me with a curious smile

"A school project," I studded and dug up some bills and paid. The man just nodded and I made my way out of the store.

To my surprise it was already dusk and I eyed my watch realizing that I was late to my dinner plans with Jessica and Angela. I had spent way too much time going thru the bookstores of Port Angeles. All of a sudden I stated to feel stressed. I had to hurry. I could almost feel the adrenaline pumping thru my veins making it hard to think. Which way was the fastest to the restaurant? There had to be short cut. I had to push down a sudden urge to run, why the hell was I this stressed out? Calm down Bella I kept chanting to myself but it was no use I kept eyeing my watch as I walked crossing streets suddenly starting to lose my sense of direction. The anxiety level building up further inside. Why couldn't I calm down? My heart rate picked up further, where was I? I didn't reconice the street I was on. It was deserted and the neighborhood was rough. Should I turn around? No better to keep walking, soon I would come to streets with some people on and I could ask for directions. It was getting darker by the second shadows creeping out of every corner. I was starting to feel sick the stress was overwhelming me, my heart was beating frantic in my chest. Was I losing my mind? Just when I was about to stop and lean against a brick wall the feeling eased. It was the strangest sensation like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders I started to feel calm and able to keep walking.

"Wait where are you going?" The voice was coming from behind me.

I kept walking refusing to turn around. The anxiety was back again, I heard steps picking up speed behind me, I started to walk faster. Then there was two other men appearing from the shadows in front of me. I stopped uncertain what to do. The man from behind was beside me now; I realized that he wasn't alone. There was four of them and only one of me. I was scared now, more scared than I had ever been before in my entire life. The men gathered around me. They were talking to me asking where I was going saying to stay here with them. One tried to lay his arm around my shoulders but I pushed it away screaming don't touch me. This only seemed to encourage them and I felt them coming closer. There was no way out they could do whatever they wanted to me. Just when I was about to brace myself for what was to come I heard the sound of screaking breaks and headlights were hitting my eyes.

"Get in the car!" His voice was demanding filled with withheld rage. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see a familiar face as I was now. And what a face it was even now with anger turning it to stone Edward Cullen was breathtaking. I stumbled to the car and got in, the leader sceced as I got in the seat and I inhaled feeling overwhelmed. What the hell just happened? Edward got into the driver´s seat and turned the car around in a maneuver that was far more appropriate for an action movie than for the streets of Port Angeles. He continued hitting the gas like we were racing in the Indy 500.

"I should go back there and rip those guys heads off," Edward was gripping the wheel in a way that had me worried he was going to break it as he spoke.

"No you shouldn't" I answered and tried to push down a sudden urge to throw up as the buildings were becoming a mere blur outside the car´s windows.

"You don´t know the vile and repulsive thoughts that those guys were thinking."

"And you do?"

"Could we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around," Edward was far more upset than I had ever seen him and as much as I kind of wanted him to beat those guys up I didn't think he would stand a chance, unless … unless he really was a…no he couldn't….or maybe he could…of fuck…was I back to thinking that Edward Cullen was a vampire?

"You should put your seat belt on," I said. Whoa I really had the ability to make great conversation. But my dad was after all a police officer and wearing your seatbelt was important.

Edward just laughed at me and shook his head and said:

"You put your seat belt on."

I did as he said, giving him a disappointed look when he didn't make any attempt to put his own belt on.

"Where do you want me take you?" He seemed more relaxed now and smiled one of his crooked smiles.

"O I am meeting Angela and Jessica at this restaurant by the port but they have probably eaten already." I sighed and cheeked my phone Jessica had called five times and Angela had written several texts.

"I will take you there they are probably worried about you," Edward ran his hand thru his hair, fuck that was sexy.

He pulled over and we were surprisingly right at the restaurant like he had known all along where we were going, strange. I got out of the car and saw Jessica and Angela coming out of the restaurant, I approached them.

"I´m sorry.."I started but was cut off by Angela.

"Where were you? We left you messages," Angela said her voice concerned.

"We waited but like we were starving so we.." Jessica eyes diverted from me and to someone behind me, a smile placed itself on her lips and a small giggle escaped.

"I´m sorry I kept Bella from dinner, we just ran into each other and got to talking," Edward was now standing beside me his voice seductive as he was talking.

Jessica and Angela just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything. Angela gave me a questioning look and Jessica bit her lip probably trying to hold down another giggle.

"No that's totally alright, that happens right?" Jessica finally said.

"We were," Angela started.

"Ye we were just leaving, Bella you wanna?" Jessica said, Angela studying a particular spot on ground very closely.

"I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat, if you like?" Edward cut Jessica off and stepped in front of us.

All of a sudden it felt like something had gotten stuck in my troth and all I could do was nod. Why was I nodding? Was I agreeing to have dinner with Edward Cullen? O fuck I was. Well a girl has to eat right? And he had after all saved my life.

"I will drive you home myself," Edward continued.

"That's so thoughtful," Angela said and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"That's really thoughtful ye," Jessica agreed and nodded her head eagerly.

In finally regained my voice and said:

"Yes I should eat something, see you guys tomorrow."

I followed Edward into the restaurant hearing Angela and Jessica giggle behind my back. They seemed to have interpreted the whole situation wrong. There was absolutely nothing to giggle about; Edward was my friend, my friend who just had saved my ass for the second time.

The restaurant was crowded but we got a table in the back and I ordered pasta but Edward said he didn't want anything, mumbled something about being on a special diet. What did that mean? Was he like lactose intolerant or something? Or had he some kind of eating disorder? I had read an article about that it had become more common with guys suffering from anorexia. Or was he on the special diet of blood? O get a grip Bella. All of a sudden I was feeling brave; I would just ask him what the hell was going on.

"You have to give me some answers," I said pushing down an urge to laugh because I was feeling ridiculous.

"Yes, No, to get to the other side, 1,77245," Edward answered his face showing no sign of the sarcasm that was apparent.

"I don´t need to know the square point of Pi," I interrupted him.

"You knew that?" he said a small smile playing on his lips.

"How did you know where I was?"

All of sudden I was really tired of playing his games. How the hell did he find me when those guys were attacking me? That couldn't have been a coincidence.

"I didn't," he answered quickly.

I shook my head and started to get up from my chair. I should just leave. What had I been thinking agreeing to have dinner with Edward? It was apparent that it wasn't going to lead to me getting any answers from him so why should I stay?

"Don't leave," Edward said and reached out for my arm encouraging me to stay.

I sighed and got back in my chair eyeing Edward over.

"Did you follow me?" I asked feeling shills run up and down my back. That would have been so creepy if he had. He was about to answer when a beep interrupted us. I haled out my phone and read the text.

From Jessica

O_MG are U going to ask Ed to the dance now instead? He was so hot!/Jess_

I typed down a fast answer before turning my attention back to Edward.

From Bella

_No! We R just friends! /B _

Before he could start to talk again my phone beeped once more.

From Jessica

_With benefits?/Jess _

O I had walked right into that one.

From Bella

_NO!/Bells _

What had we been talking about? All of a sudden my face was on fire. Jessica had such a dirty imagination, thank God I never thought of those kinds of things. Okay maybe once in a while, but I sure as hell didn't want to start thinking of them at a restaurant when I was having a serious conversation with Edward.

"Anything interesting?" Edward asked.

"No, just Jessica."

"Well nothing interesting then," Edward said and laughed. I couldn't help but to join him.

"So what the hell is up Edward? How come you are always saving me?" I said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well I guess I don´t have the strength to stay away from you," Edward was staring right back at me.

"Then don´t," I heard myself answer. What was I saying? O my God was Edward moving his hand over the table to take mine? Why did I always get myself into these situations with him? And why the hell was my heart beating like a fucking hammer in my chest?

**Do you hate me right now? I blame Jasper that man knows how to execute an evil master plan:) ****Well what will Jacob think of Bella being all cozy with Eddie boy at some restaurant? Do you want me to expose Edward for the creep he is? Well reviews tend to help. In the next chapter Bella will visit the house of the dead also known as the Cullen nest. The next chapter will be for my love of a lovely housewife (with a taste for deer blood) named Es… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, thank you for reading! I guess most of you were of the opinion that I ought to expose Eddie let me see if I can lure him out into the light. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, but if I did I would have had Pattinson play a way more evil Edward, and maybe he would take off his clothes allot more..O sorry got a bit carried away there (lol) And why the hell doesn't Jacob own any shirts but a hell lot of pants? If I owned Twilight he wouldn't own … you get it… **

For my love of Esme

Chapter 14

Edward´s POV

Her delicate hand laid right there in front of me. Her veins exposed under her pale thin skin. Her heart rate was picking up her blood running faster feeding her cells with oxygen, making her lips turn a shade pinker. The sound of her body's reaction when I reached out and put my hand over hers was like music in my ears. The red river inside her singing to me, asking me to bathe in it. Not yet, not yet, but o soon. Her hand was warm, o I craved that warmth so different from my own touch. And my own touch was all I had had for so long. She was biting her lip; I wanted to be the one doing that. Not yet, not yet, but o soon. I traced my fingers over her hand flipping it over and continued tracing the inside of her palm. Pupils dilating, breathing picking up, o the human anatomy so easy to read so revealing.

"Then I guess I won't," I whispered the words leaning in close letting my breath hit her ear.

"What?" Bella swallowed loudly.

"Stay away from you."

Bella giggled refusing to meet my gaze. Fuck I was losing my control, her blood smelled so delicious. Only a sip to take away the craving, I could suck the venom out afterwards. To have that pure red liquid in my mouth right now. To just grab her and sink my teeth into her neck, to hear Bella gasp as I was sucking her very life-force out of her. This wouldn't due I had to regain control. I jerked my hand away.

"Could we have the bill please?" I called the waitress .

Bella was rubbing her hands together a confused look on her face.

"I should take you home, but if you like we could do something tomorrow and pick up this conversation then," I said and tilted my head to the side.

"Maybe we should split the bill," Bella said avoiding my question.

"Don´t worry I got it, it´s not like that´s an issue for me."

"Money?" Bella asked.

I just smiled at her and threw a couple of bills on the table and headed out of the restaurant.

"Are you coming?" I asked not bothering to look back. I heard Bella picking up her tings and following me.

Jacob´s POV

I couldn't wait to hear how Bella´s shopping tip had gone yesterday. She had complied all day yesterday about having to go to Port Angeles, she really hated shopping. I had even suggested coming with her but she had said that she wanted to dress to be a surprise. I was sure that she would look wonderful whatever she would wear. All I wanted was to kiss my girlfriend this morning. I still couldn't believe she was my girlfriend. I must be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet earth. Bitch hum, no pun intended. I saw Bella standing by her locker talking to Jessica. Jessica was practically bouncing up en down with excitement; Bella seemed more subdued by the conversation. They were probably talking about the prom dresses. Whatever else could have gotten Jessica this excited? I stated walking faster a big smile covering my face soon I would be kissing my Bella.

"He held your hand? Get fuck out of here Bella," Jessica practically shrieked as I came up to them.

Bella was about to answer when she saw me, an anxious smile appeared in her face. Who was Jessica talking about? Me? In that case Bella was giving Jessica a very censored version of what had happed between me and Bella at the party.

"What were you talking about?" I asked as I reached out and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"We were like talking, like about, o is that the time? I have to get to class," Jessica stuttered and started walking away and I could have sworn that she whispered sorry under her breath.

Bella was studying her shoes her cheeks stating to turn into bright red. What was going on? Who the hell had held Bella´s hand? My heart was racing, and my palms were getting sweaty. I was afraid; did I even want to know this?

"What happened yesterday was nothing. What happened with Edward was nothing I swear Jacob," Bella was speaking fast her words hitting my ears but not fully penetrating.

What was she talking about? Edward? What the hell had Edward to do with anything?

"What are you talking about?"

"Well like he saved me and I hadn't eaten okay? And like we were in this restaurant and he kind of, but I didn't want him to," Bella were stumbling over her words.

"Saved you from what? What happened Bella? I said and took her hand.

Had something happened to Bella and I hadn't been there to protect her? I felt anger wash over me.

"I got lost and there were these guys who followed me and I don´t know but I kind of think that they wanted to," Bella paused and swallowed "but it doesn't matter because Edward saved me."

"Okay I guess that's a good thing," I said having to hold myself back from saying something bad about Edward." But why did Jessica say that someone held your hand? O God that was Edward right?"

"Yes but we are just friends you have to believe me," Bella squeezed my hand.

The same hand that she held Edward with yesterday. I jerked my hand away I couldn't stand this, my Bella with that creepy motherfucker.

"I can't fucking believe you Bella, do you for one fucking second think that he only wants to be friends with you? How stupid are you?" I regretted it the second the words came out of my mouth.

Bella eyes were starting to look watery and she just looked at me like she couldn't believe I had just said that. I felt my heart beating franticly and the wolf cried to be released. God I couldn't control this, this wasn't me. I had to get out of here.

"I can´t believe you just said that! I can be friends with who the fuck I want, and if I wanted to do something with Edward today that would be okay because you don´t control me!" Bella shouted as tears stated to run down her cheeks.

All I wanted was to wipe those tears away and to take Bella in my arms but I couldn't. The anger and the furry were too strong; I had to get out of here.

"Well you do that! See if I care. Not that you give a fuck about what I think, you already pointed that out," I shouted back and turned around and started to run out of the school.

Holding the wolf at bay long enough to get to the woods, ignoring the tears that were wetting my face.

Bella´s POV

The day went on, the teachers kept lecturing the minutes became hours, but I wasn´t really paying attention. I was there but I wasn't really there. I tried not to think about the sound of Jacobs steps as he was running out of the school. I tried not to think about how guilty I had felt and how I took that guilt out on Jacob. I tried to push the panic back, the panic over the thought that Jacob wouldn't forgive me. What if I had just lost my best friend? What if I had lost my boyfriend? Jacob meant so much to me, I cared for him. I..I…I fucking loved him. I walked into biology class and sat down pushing the tears away that had been right there under the surface all day.

"Are you okay Bella? You still wanna hang out today?" Edwards's voice brought me back to reality.

I suddenly felt angry instead of sad. I hadn't asked Edward to take my hand and Jacob was overreacting. He was acting like I had let Edward fill me up or something. This wasn't the 16- century it´s not like Jacob had to challenge Edward to a sword duel over holding his lady's hand. I was an independent woman I could hang out with Edward if I wanted to, I just had to make clear that there would be no more hand holding.

"Yes I guess so, but just so you know there will be no more hand holding," I whispered back to Edward.

"I didn't quite hear you there Bella did you say you wanted to do more than hand holding? Well you do move fast young lady, but I´m game," Edward answered holding back a laugh. He was obviously joking but I was not in the mood.

"I am serious Edward, you and I are just friends okay?"

"Yes well of course and where I am from friends can hold hands but if it gets you all bothered and hot I guess we will have to stop."

A blush crept up me face but I ignored it and pretended to look through my notes.

"I am just kidding Bella, I will be the perfect gentlemen we can go over to my house and you can meet my family," Edward said giving me one of his sweetest smiles.

"Okay now let me concentrate on class," I answered.

Meeting Edwards's family seemed safe and maybe if I went to his house I could find out more about him. I had no idea what it was about Edward that kept me wanting to find out more but he was like a mosquito bite that you kept scratching on even thou you knew it would start to bleed.

…..

Edward was driving, his seatbelt on. He had made a big ordeal about putting it on.

"What´s so wrong with playing safe?" I had asked as he was pointing out how securely he was tied up by the belt.

"I don´t play safe Bella unless you want me to," he had answered and winked at me.

I had just ignored whatever he was implying. Maybe Jacob was right maybe I was stupid for thinking that Edward only wanted to be my friend. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Thinking about Jacob wasn't a good idea because it felt like my heart was breaking. I watched the world sweeping by outside the passenger´s window, the trees becoming a mere blur.

"You are driving awfully fast Edward," I pointed out ignoring that I probably sounded like a grandmother.

"This isn't fast Bella, maybe I will show you fast one day but I don´t know if you could handle that."

"I am looking forward to meeting your family," I said trying to steer the subject into safer ground.

"And they are looking forward to meeting you."

Edward pulled up to a driveway and stopped the car. I started to get out and Edward was helping me, I didn't even notice that he had gotten out of the car, weird. I gasped at the sight of his house it was huge, windows everywhere. It must have coasted a fortune. Edward led me up to a glass door and we entered the house together.

"Wow this is incredible," I said as Edward was helping me take of my jacket.

Friends can help each other take of their jackets right?

"It's so light and open you know," I said felling a bit ridicules going on about his house like I was some kind of realtor.

"What did you expect?" Edward asked looking at me curiously.

"I don´t know," I said feeling a small blush arise.

Damn blush. And what had I expected? Coffins? Dungeons? Man my imagination was running wild again. We started walking up a staircase, classic music was being played somewhere and I followed Edward closely feeling extremely nervous for some reason. Why was I nervous? It wasn't like Edward was by boyfriend and I was about to meet his family for the first time. O but what if they thought that we in fact were a couple?

"I told them not to do this," he mumbled as we reached the head of the staircase.

We entered what I assumed must be the kitchen and was immediately greeted by a woman in her early thirties. She was small with wavy light brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Bella we are making Italiano for you!" she said looking at me expectantly.

They were what? I looked past the woman and saw Rosalie, Emmet and Dr Cullen standing in the kitchen stirring in pans. Okay this was weird. All I could come up with was hum okay.

"Bella this is Esme, my mother for all intense and purposes," Edward said and made a gesture at the woman in front of us.

"Buon giorno," I said.

If they were onto this whole Italian thing I could at least try to play along.

"Molto bene," Esme answered back and practically gleamed with excitement.

"Given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carslie said and approached us.

There was a long silent followed on his statement.

"We usually eat out," Edward said giving his father a stern look.

"Well I hope you are hungry," Esme said clapping her hands together.

I just looked at her not knowing what to answer; I wasn't practically hungry considering it was only three in the afternoon. I didn't want to seem rude though , God Edward´s family was weird. Just when I was about to answer a girl jumped in through the window. Was she out on a tree branch? Who above the age of ten climbs trees? I recognized Alice and she were followed by Jasper, who was looking well not especially glad to see me.

"Hi Bella," Alice said and came over and gave me a hug and put her nose to my neck.

"O you do smell good," she said and let go of me.

O god this was so creepy, what was wrong with Edwards's family?

"Alice what are you.." Edward trailed off.

"O it's okay Bella and I are going to become great friends," Alice said looking at me with what can only be described as crazy eyes.

Jacob´s POV

The woods were no comfort. Being in wolf form was no comfort. Nothing fucking helped; I switched form and tugged my jeans on. The anger had disappeared and I only felt miserable. I had totally fucked up; instead of keeping Bella away from Edward I had practically driven her to him. I was still pissed at Bella for letting Edward hold her hand but it was totally not worth fucking up our relationship over it. What if she was with him now? What if they were kissing? What if she had just forgotten about me? What if Edward was sinking his teeth into her turning her into one of them? Thinking like this was crazy but I couldn't stop myself.

Bella´s POV

After Edward got me away from his family and the whole Italiano ting by saying that dinner could wait a couple of hours we went to his room. Now I was standing looking through his CD´s. I felt his eyes on me, the window was open and a cool breeze swept in and I shivered. I wanted to ask him why there was no bed in his room only a divan and books and CD´s, but there was like something had gotten stuck in my throat. I felt if I asked he might actually tell the truth and somehow I sensed it would be unsettling.

"Wow you have allot of music, what are you listening to?" I asked and pressed the CD-Player.

A familiar voice came out of the loudspeakers, I suppressed a giggle.

"It's Justin Beiber, I don't know," Edward said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ye" I said trying to think of something to say and swallowed down the laughter that was bubbling up. "Baby is a great song."

An awkward silent arose as Justin told us all about _baby o thought you always be mine_. I went over and sat down on the divan.

"Why don´t you have a bed?" I said.

"Because I don´t sleep," Edwards eyes burned into mine.

"Ever?"

"No not at all."

"Why is that? I mean everybody sleeps right?" my voice trebled.

"Do you wanna know, do you really wanna know? Because I will tell you," Edwards's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes I want to know, I have to know."

"If I tell you everything you thought was true will be lies, I don't know if I can do that to you Bella."

"Tell me."

"Fine I am vampire so are my family, you do not need be afraid Bella we do not feed off humans," Edward smiled at me showing off his perfect white teeth.

I felt sick, he must be joking right? There were no such things as vampires.

"You aren't serous are you?"

"You want me to show you?"

My hand immediately came up to my neck covering up it best I could.

"No you silly girl, I said I would show you fast didn't I? I kind of think you can handle it," Edward said and stood up dragging me with him.

One second we were in his room the next we were moving thru the open window and thru the air. I grabbed on to Edward as if my life depended on it, actually it did. He climbed a tree up all the way to top. Then continued jumping from one tree to another finally stopping at the top of one and letting me sit down on a tree branch. I could see for miles from up here. The woods beneath forming a green maze, the roads, Forks, I could even see over to Quileute territory from up here. Edward was climbing around me like some freaking spider monkey.

…..

We were back in Edward´s room, I felt nauseous. My head was spinning, had I gone insane? Was I dreaming?

"You still don´t really believe me do you Bella?" Edward said his eyes cautious.

He didn't wait for me to respond and left the room coming back only a second later with a big kitchen knife in his hand. Okay I was not the one who was insane, Edward was. Now he was going to chop me to pieces. I opened my mouth to scream but Edward took my hand and placed the knife in my palm.

"Stab me Bella see what happens," his eyes had a gleam to them and he was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

He really was insane. The knife felt heavy in my hand. I could see dad before me as he broth me in to the station covered in blood rambling Edward wanted me to do it he said he was a vampire. Yes mental asylum next for Bella.

"Are you crazy? I can´t stab you," I practically screamed at him.

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and stretched out his arm to me.

"Stab me in the arm; it won't kill me if I am lying."

I watched Edwards pale arm as in trance. This was surreal. I lifted the knife my breathing got heavy. A ray if light reflected in the sharp blade. I looked into Edward's eyes as I lifted the knife higher and let the blade come down on his arm. It felt like cutting into stone the blade came to an abrupt stop. I watched Edward´s arm, not a scratch. The pale skin was unbroken. I reached out to touch it; the hair on his arm tickled my fingers as I stroked the cool surface.

"Believe me now? That was kind of cool I have never been stabbed before, you wanna try somewhere else? Chest? Leg? Throat?"

I shook my head and went over to the divan and sat down. I had to press down an urge to vomit.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward was beside me stroking my hair.

"Could you take me home please?" I said not daring to look at him.

"Okay, let´s go."

I followed Edward downstairs and he helped me put on my jacket. My thoughts were spinning I had no idea what to do with this information. It was one thing suspecting something it was a whole other ordeal to know for sure.

"You know Bella if this is true, I mean that vampires do exists who knows what else does as well? I just want you to remember that I have been honest with you, not kept you in the dark about this. It's because I trust you Bella," Edward said as we walked out to the car.

"Are there other things besides vampires? What would that be?" I said getting into the car.

"O I don´t think that is my place to say, but you are a smart girl Bella, you know when something is a bit off. It is usually the smallest of details you know, but when you put them together they form a clear picture," Edward smiled at me as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was just wondering if you don't drink human blood what do you drink?" I said amazed with my own bravery.

A smiled played on Edwards's lips and he turned to me.

"You ever wondered what happened to Bambi´s mum?"

Jacob´s POV

I was waiting outside Bella´s house hovering by the tree line some crazy stalker. I guessed she was with Edward. I clenched my fists trying to keep myself under control. I heard a car closing in. The wheels screeching as it came to a stop. I could smell him even before he had gotten out of the car, the sweet smell of decay hitting my nostrils. He followed Bella to the door, she looked unbalanced her face was paler than usual and she swayed a bit unevenly as she walked. Had he done something to her? Other than drive like a lunatic as usual? They said goodbye and Edward returned to his car but not before he leaned forward and whispered something in Bella's ear. She opened the door and walked into the house. I was starting to feel a bit strange; it was like the world was swaying a bit around me. I had so see Bell make sure that she was okay apologize for this morning. I started walking up to Bella's house. Edwards's car was still there but I didn't give a fuck, I didn't even care when I heard the car door crack open.

"O I thought I smelled that delicious scent that you give off," his voice felt like razor blades cutting into me.

"Edward why don´t go home to your crypt and leave us who are actually living alone?" I turned facing him.

He was leaning against the hood of his precious Volvo.

"You look a bit pale Jacob I hope you aren´t coming down with something. You know rabies can be a bitch."

"Funny Cullen."

"You really do look a bit sick, I wonder why?"

"I get sick from looking at you and thinking about you touching Bella even thou she didn't want you to."

Edward started laughing shaking his head.

"O come on Jake, both you and I know that we don't have to wait for a girl to scream bloody yes touch me to know that she wants us to. One of the perks of this supernatural shit is that whole heighten senses thing. And fucking believe me Bella didn´t mind me touching her," Edwards words was burning me.

That was it, that fucking ass. I was right in front of him grabbing the collar of his ridiculous shirt. Edward pushed me away.

"Watch it! I am willing to oversee this slip from you but if you ever touch me again I will see that as breaking the treaty," Edward brushed off some invisible wrinkle and got into the car.

Bella´s POV

My hands grabbed the bowl as my lunch came up. My abdomen cramped my arms trembled. I sunk down to the bathroom floor the tiles felt cool against my cheek. I closed my eyes. Nothing was real anymore. There were vampires, there really was immortals walking among us. Edwards words kept ringing in my ears" I mean that vampires do exists who knows what else does as well?" There were this nagging feeling that there was other things that didn´t add up. What if everything I though was real wasn't? I stabbed Edward Cullen with a knife and he didn't flinch. I started to get up from the floor and over to the sink. I was washing my face when somebody placed a soft nock on the bathroom door.

"Bella are you okay? It's me Jacob your dad let me in."

I watched my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under my eyes and my hair was a mess. My Jacob was on the other side of that door. I walked over and turned the lock and basically fell into his arms.

"I´m sorry," I mumbled against his chest."

"No I am sorry babe," Jacob said and placed soft kisses against my hair.

I sighed feeling safe in Jacobs embrace. There might be such things as vampires but at least Jacob was all human.

"You can be friends with Edward if you want to, but I still don´t trust him" Jacob said drawing me closer.

"Jake can we please not talk about Edward?" I said taking Jacob´s hand and leading him into my bedroom.

I almost ruined everything between me and Jacob over my obsession with Edward, I dragged my hand through my hair I couldn't believe that Jacob was still with me. He leaned against the wall hands in his pockets. I watched his tanned arms, the veins creeping up them. I watched the way his T-shirt clung to his body. The way the fabric of his jeans stained against his knee as his bent his leg. The way he smiled as he was looking at me his eyes half closed. I closed the door and walked over to him placing my hand on his chest. I felt his heart beating under my palm picking up speed as I stepped closer our hips pressed together. I kissed his lips, he kissed me back. Our kisses were soft cautious, I didn't want them to be. I wanted him to touch me rough make me feel alive. Make me forget that the world had suddenly turned dark and dangerous.

"I am no porcelain doll Jake," I whispered against his lips pressing my body even closer to his.

Jacob´s POV

The world was still spinning around me, it took every bit of strength I had to keep running and not turn around. A metallic taste arouse in my mouth, I ignored it. The wolf fought to be released but I pushed it down refusing to change from. Moving in the woods in human form was hard, I kept stumbling but moving forward none the least. My lungs cried for oxygen and I gasped for air as I ran. I would not give in to this, I was no animal. None of this was real, these kinds of things didn´t happen. This wasn't the twilight zone this was Forks Washington, this wasn't a fairy tale this was real life. Sam´s words kept ringing in my head. Sam! I was going to punch that son of a bitch in the face first chance I got if not for my own so at least for Leah´s sake. It just happens, ye right! I was starting to feel sick my vision blurring. I saw the ground approaching but didn´t even have the strength to put my arms forward to ease the fall. I felt the damp rough ground against my chin before everything went black.

***Gasp* fuck what was that? I am sorry if this chapter was a bit angsty. At least Bella knows about Edward now. I feel as if he is going more and more insane tho, the whole stabbing thing? Fuck he is creepy. The next chapter will put allot of things in place and lead up to the crescendo. The next one will be for my love of a girl named after heavenly** **creatures' yes that's right Ang….**

**And you'll give Jacob some love he kind of needs it I promise to pass on all your reviews to him. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi the last chapter was a bit heavy and I am afraid this one will start in that manner too. At least Charlie is there, thank God for Charlie. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, just love Jacob and Bella so damn much. **

For my love of Angela

Chapter 15

Bella´s POV

I watched my hands they trebled slightly as I lifted them up. I reached for my jeans and started to pull them on. Stood up and started to look for my bra but gave up and pulled a new one out the drawer. My green sweater was tangled on the bed post I took it and pulled it over my head creasing out some wrinkles with my hand.

"Bella, Jacob? Do you want some sandwiches? I was a bit hungry and I thought maybe you wanted some too," Dad´s voice came through the door his hand was probably on the handle because it trebled slightly but he didn´t push it down.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet over it. I forced myself not to linger on the red spot in the middle. The widow was open the wind made the drapes sway. Dad pushed the handle down.

"Are you alone? Where is Jacob?" Dad said looking around the room confused.

"He left," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"What do you mean he left? I have been downstairs the entire time nobody left," dad said his hand scratching his mustache.

"He left through the window," I said. This entire day had been crazy, having to tell dad that Jacob jumped out of the fucking window was only icing on the cake.

"Through the window? This is the second floor! Did he climb the tree down? Why would he do that? Did you guys fight?" dad was upset his eyes wide.

"I guess he must have climbed down," I said.

Because he must have, he didn´t fucking jump down and ran away because he´s not fucking Spiderman.

"Bella are you okay? You look a bit.." dad trailed off.

"I´m fine dad, what about those sandwiches?"

"Don´t you want to talk about it? I know I´m not much of a talker myself but I´m here for you," dad watched me with concerned eyes," I didn´t see Jacob´s car did he get a ride here? Is someone picking him up?" He continued.

"You seem very concerned about Jake!" I snapped.

"Well I am, you said he jumped out the window that doesn't seem like he is okay to me."

Something was rising in my chest. I felt the pressure increase. My lip started to treble. Dad´s arms were around me holding me to his chest. I sobbed against his flannel shirt. He stroked my hair swaying me back and forth like I was his little girl again. He smelled like old spice and safety.

"Dad, I`m not okay," I whispered as my tears were wetting his collar.

"Maybe we should have those sandwiches," das said and lead me downstairs.

I chewed the bread. Dad was drinking a beer the foam getting stuck in his mustache. I had stopped crying just wiped my nose on the sleeve of my sweater. Dad kept looking out of the window a worried crease on his forehead.

"So Bella you wanna talk?" Dad took another sip his eyes steady gazing into mine.

I breathed in. No I didn't want to talk.

"He said he loved me, and then he jumped out of the window mumbling that he couldn't handle this, that it wasn't real. He was acting so strange dad, and I didn't even get to say it back you know?" I started sobbing again.

"Hum," dad was nodding his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"How could he do that dad? After.." I stopped myself and took another bite of the sandwich.

Maybe keeping this on need to know basis would be a good idea.

"You know I think I am going to call Billy just to make sure that Jacob got home safe," dad said and got up and over to the phone.

He mumbled something into the receiver I concentrated on eating. Dad returned the crease on his forehead had gotten deeper.

"He wasn't home but Billy said some of his friends would go looking for him. I said that we would look around here a bit. Billy said that Embry had come by earlier because he was worried about Jake said that he hadn't been to any classes today. Do you know something about this Bella?"

"We kind of had a fight but we had sorted that out, well kind of anyway," I said.

"Well grab your jacket and let's go out and look around the area okay?" dad was already half out of the door.

….

It had gotten dark the dusk had turned into night. Dad had tried to talk me into going to bed but I had refused. Billy was here now too, dad was talking to him about calling in some guys from work to go looking for Jake. Billy shook his head saying that Sam, Paul and Embry would find him. Dad was a bit reluctant about letting teenage boys run around in the woods at night but Billy was not giving in. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body. Had something happened to Jacob? I wouldn't let my thoughts go there. My breath came out in small puffs. No Bella not the time to panic I thought to myself. Jacob is okay, he has to be.

I heard Billy inhale dad started to move from my side. I saw Sam his face was serious his arms flexed from the burden he carried. How could he carry him like that? Like he was a mere infant not a teenage boy with a six-pack. I felt tears clouding my eyesight. Jacob´s body was limp, his head hanging to the side his eyes closed. Sweat covering his body even thou the air was chilly. I stumbled across the lawn. Jacob, my Jacob. My hands were on him stroking his hair. Sam put him down, dad was calling an ambulance. Sam walked swiftly over to Billy, they talked their voices low. My tears were wetting Jacob´s face, my beautiful Jacob. I traced the cut on his cheek.

"What are you talking about Billy? The ambulance is on its way the boy is unconscious he needs to go to the hospital," Charlie´s voice loud breaking the silence of the night.

"Charlie you have to trust me, call off the ambulance we will take him home to La Push," Billy put his hand on Charlie's arm his tone stern.

I watched as dad threw his hand´s up in the air before he picked up his phone and with the authoritarian tone that belonged to the police chief of Forks called the ambulance off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella we need to take him home," Sam moved past me and picked Jacob up off the ground.

I refused to let go of Jacobs's hand.

"Bella please," Sam started to carry him over to Billy´s truck.

I ran after them.

"I want to come with you," I said.

"Bella we need to take care of him now, we will call you and let you know how he is doing," Billy had rolled over to us stroking his son over the hair as Sam gently put him in the backseat.

I leaned heavy on dad as we watched the car disappear.

Edward's POV

I told her, I told her. I closed my eyes wishing for sleep that would never come, pictures of Bella playing through my mind. She would be mine I just knew it.

Jacob´s POV

Something was pounding on my head, no wait a minute something was pounding inside my head. Muffled voices surrounded me. Something was pulling me back to conciseness. I struggled; the peace of the darkness was comforting.

"Jake, wake up" hands were shaking me.

"What should we do? Fuck we should have let Charlie take him to the hospital," I recognized Embry´s voice thru the fog that was in my head.

"No they would have taken his temperature and start fucking CPR because he should be dead at that number."

Where was I? Last thing I could remember I was kissing Bella. Bella, everything in me was longing for her. Where was Bella? I felt panic creep over me. I had to get to her. The pounding increased. I reached for my head and whimpered still not opening my eyes. Hands were touching me, voices asking me things but I couldn´t make them out anymore. Bella´s face was before me, memories pressing forward from the back of my mind to the conscious side. She was whispering something against my lips. She smelled so good. Edward was right he was so right but I still hated that motherfucker. My hands were all over her I lifted her up.

Sam was shaking me calling out my name making the memories shift.

Bella´s face was before me again the line of her hair slightly damp. Her lips rosy, her eyes closed. I pushed closer to her, overwhelmed that we were actually doing this. Then the world started swaying. It had been like mother earth herself called for me with force. Gravity pulling me closer then letting me go. Everything disappeared except for Bella.

I opened my eyes and meet a pair of dark brown. I showed Sam off me with a growl and sat up.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sam said getting up on his feet again rubbing the back of his head witch must have hit the floor.

"No I am not okay!" I got up and started pacing back and forth over the floor.

"Come down Jake, you are scaring us, what the fuck is going on with you?" Embry said getting up from a chair.

"What is going on with me? What the fuck is going on with all of us? We turned into werewolves we are not human anymore that's what's going on. This shit is too much! And maybe you Sam would like to enlighten us to this whole imprinting thing again, and maybe this time it would be nice with the fucking truth!"

Same moved a bit uneasy from one foot to another, lowering his head a bit.

"I don´t know what you are talking about man, I mean like it wouldn't have happened if Emily wasn't the right one anyway," Sam said.

"I am not talking about if she was right or whatever I am talking about how it happens, and it wasn't the first time you saw her was it?" If my eyes could burn a hole into Sam they would.

"Well like kind of, I mean I thought that she was cute and pretty the first time I saw her," Sam stalled moving closer to the door.

"Yes right, go on," I said a devilish smile spreading across my face.

"Yes and she must have thought I was okay too, but the whole imprinting thing happened…" Sam´s hand was on the handle now,"…when I fucked her behind the Clearwater´s garage," with that he pressed the handle down throwing himself out as Paul jumped him screaming.

"You son of a bitch Leah is like a fucking sister to me."

Bella´s POV

I was sitting next to Angela in class. She kept giving me worried glances but my eyes remained on the teacher or in my textbook. Billy had called and told dad that Jacob had woken up and that he would be okay but I still hadn't heard a word from Jacob himself. This seemed to be a pattern with me and Jacob, me calling and texting him a million times and he not responding. I rubbed my eyes that probably had dark circles under them from the lac of sleep last night.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela whispered.

"Yes I´m fine," I responded tapping my pen against the table.

"You don´t look fine to me, Jess said that you and Jake had a fight yesterday," Angela was obviously not giving up.

"Well it was noting," I said keeping my voice low not to draw the teachers' attention.

"Did it have anything to do with..," Angela paused for a moment her eyes darting to the other end of the classroom,"..Edward?" She was biting her lip as she spoke.

I couldn't resist throwing a glace in his direction, he was writing his hand moving fluidly over the paper, his head slightly tilted to the side as if he was listening to something. Could he hear what we were saying? He was after all a vampire maybe that involved super hearing? What else could he do? I was starting to feel uneasy.

"No, or yes I will tell you later," I whispered giving Angela a pleading look.

She nodded her head and looked down in her textbook.

I discreetly pulled my phone up to cheek for any new messages; the screen was blinking indicating a new text. My fingers trembled as I opened it.

_You look tired Bella, tuff night? Xoxo Edward_

I could feel his eyes on me but I ignored it and put the phone down pretending like nothing had happened. Pretending that I wasn't feeling devastated that the text wasn't from Jake and pretending that a part of me wasn't scared to death of Edward.

Jacob´s POV

I was sitting on my favorite log gazing out over the ocean. The wind was blowing in my face cooling my heated skin. The hours had passed and I guessed that the day and turned into afternoon. I was trying to think, to sort everything out but nothing made sense anymore. My head was pounding and my body screamed bloody murder for not being with Bella, but I was set on staying in this very place until I had made sense of everything. Her was the deal I was a werewolf nothing I did would change that. Not wishful thinking, not denial not anything. I had imprinted on Bella, o I hated that word I sounded almost obscene, like I had pissed on her leg to mark my territory. Witch I most definitely had not. God I hated imprinting, it had ruined my first time with a girl. And how in hell would I tell Bella that she would be the only girl for me for ever and ever because in our tribe we imprinted on people? Well I would slip it in just after telling her that I turned into a wolf once in a while and not only at the full moon. Yes and then I would say that her precious friend Edward was a vampire. O and then she would be all like o that's okay I don´t have a problem with you turning into a dog at all bestiality is like so my thing and imprinting sounds so cool like what girl wouldn't want to be tied down by some magical connection that there was no way out of? And Eddie is a vampire? O rip his head off he was kind of bothering me. Yes that would happen right after hell froze over. She would more likely take of running in the opposite direction screaming her lungs out. Sam had insisted that I tell her, keeping a distance from your imprint especially in the beginning was a bad choice as he put it, he had even said that it might be dangerous. And to be honest I was feeling pretty lousy.

I got up from the log and started moving, my legs tired and my head spinning. I was tired of fighting this fighting nature, the wolf longed for freedom and the seams of my clothes ripped as I fell forward landing on my paws. I sprinted over the sand and into the green maze of trees.

I stopped outside of Bella's house hiding among the trees. I had to tell Bella everything, but how? Maybe if she figured it out on her own, if I just gave her some clues then maybe she wouldn't freak out. Yes that was a plan. I had to change from and talk to her. I heard the sound of her car approaching in the distance. Changing from and just walking up to her wasn´t an option considering I hadn´t brought any clothes. I remembered that Paul had some places in the woods were he kept some clothes considering that he often changed from spontaneously and tore his clothes to pieces. I ran to one of the places I had seen in Paul's mind not located too far away from here. I changed form and tugged on a pair of jeans shorts hidden behind a rock, unfortunately that was all the cloths there was. Who the hell wore jeans shorts? I must look ridiculous wearing only them and nothing else but there was no time to ponder on that I had to see Bella. I ran to her house and got there just as she parked her car and got out. My heart was beating franticly in my chest as walked over to her. Bella stopped her eyes connecting with mine, there was like a current swept me to her. I wrapped my arms around her I had to feel her body against me.

Bella´s POV

I watched Jacob he was standing by my bedroom window the very one he had jumped out of yesterday. After he had surprised me by showing up outside my house wearing only a pair of miss fitting jeans shorts I had invited him in if only so he wouldn't catch pneumonia. I had first thought that he was still suffering from some sort of concussion, because walking around like that in Forks did indicate that something was a bit wrong with your head, but he seemed okay and I hoped that he would explain what the hell happened yesterday.

"I´m sorry," he said walking over to me.

"For what?" I said trying to look nonchalant failing miserably of course.

"I wish I could explain but I literally can´t," Jake said.

He took a few steps and then turned to me again.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn´t tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to chair?" he asked.

I immediately thought of Edward and the crazy Cullens I had no intention to chair there little secret but that was only because everyone would think I was crazy if I did.

"Well that's what it is like for me but worse," Jake continued and sat down on my bed.

I really should have changed the sheets, thank God for bedspreads. I was starting to get a little distracted from the conversation. Jake was looking so miserable and cute were he sat. Yes really cute and kind of sexy, so what if he had decided to only wear shots? If anyone could carry that look up it was him. Actually when I came to think of it he should always walk around dressed like that. And so what if he had jumped out of the window after we had sex the first time he was here now right? I walked over to him and ran my hand thru his hair. O that felt nice. Jake stood up looking in my eyes as he searched for something.

"Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach in la Push?"

"The legend?" I paused trying to remember what we had talked about," yes the legend about the cold ones," I remembered that that was the first time I really considered that Edward was a vampire.

A shadow flew over Jake´s face and he looked disappointed.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember," he walked away from me.

What had I said wrong? O God was he still upset over that damn Edward thing?

I walked over to him not knowing what to say. But instead of saying anything else Jacob put his arms around me and held me tight to him whispering in my ear.

"Please try to remember, it would be so much easier if you knew."

"Yes that's right," I said.

Jake let go of me and turned to the window and opened it.

"Wait Jake, what are you doing?" I said stumbling after him.

When I reached the window Jake landed gracefully on the ground bellow. O God he must have jumped. I inhaled sharply as I saw him jog over the lawn and into to forest.

…..

Later that night when I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep Edward´s words popped up in my head. What was it he had said? That there were other things besides vampires? My head was spinning there was no way that I would fall asleep now. I sat up and lit the lamp. My eyes feel on the book on my nightstand. I picked it up; it was the book I had brought in Port Angeles. I opened it and started reading.

**Happy reading Bella!**

**Thank you Sam for the censoring;) Shaking those M rated memories away. ****You guys know I kind of hate imprinting so I changed it a bit hope that was okay. The next chapter will be the last one, cross your fingers for a happy ending, or better yet give me some sweet reviews to get me in a good mood. You guys who do so will dream hot dreams about Jacob you who don´t will dream of Edward wrapping his cold arms around you, your call I know what I would choose *giggles* Don´t take me too serious;) and the next chapter will be for my love of my wonderful read… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own but I had to make the ending happy. **

For my love of my readers

Chapter 16

Bella´s POV

I woke up with a shudder. The book placed on my chest slammed into the floor, I must have fallen asleep reading it. Rays of light crept over my room and I rubbed my eyes trying to properly wake up from a sleep filled with strange dreams. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed placing my feet on the cold floor. My eyes lingered on the book and the words on the page that had swung open.

_As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer…. _

Was this what Jacob wanted me to remember? My thoughts drifted back to the day of the bonfire. It felt like years ago when Jacob and I had walked on the beach and he telling me about the history of his tribe. I remembered our first kiss and then Jacob´s weird change of temper and his strange exit followed by his supposed illness. My fists clamped the sheet. It couldn't be…but what if it was true? What if Jacob´s stage behavior and his disappearances were explained by him being a supernatural being? Edward was after all a vampire…Jacob could be…yes what? A shape shifter? This was crazy but still when the thought had entered it refused to go away. I had to talk to Jacob, ask him what the hell was going on. Today was the day of the dance I would ask him tonight.

Jacob´s POV

The Alfa order, there was no way out of it. Embry was ecstatic his mind filled with blood thirst. We will finally get to kill vampires his mind kept chanting. The wolf side of him taking over, I was at least fighting mine. Bella would hate me standing her up and not even bothering to call. Fuck she would never forgive me. Sam´s voice egging us on he broke into a run, we followed. Running as a pack was an amazing feeling, moving as one unit.

Sam had called us together this morning. There had been signs of nomads traveling in the area. Vampires moving in the direction of our land. They had to be stopped, there was no other choice. It was not like we could ask them to wait while I attended a dance. Their smell was getting closer. Everything in me wanted to rip them to pieces, for once being able to let go and not hold back. Maybe Bella had figured everything out and would understand. O God I hoped so. I would get to her as soon as possible maybe if we were successful I could make it before the dance ended.

Bella´s POV

Tears were burning underneath my eyelids but I refused to let them out. He was not coming, Jake had stood me up. He hadn´t even bothered to call. Why was I surprised? I didn´t care if he in fact was a fucking shape shifter he could at least call. So I guessed I had to sit home wallowing over that asshole. Fuck no! An evil thought entered my mind. I could call someone, someone who could be here in no time. Someone how could wear a suite, making him looking dashing. Someone Jacob hated and that scared the shit out of me, but that was beside the point, the main thing was that Jacob hated him. Would serve him right. There was this little voice inside me who was saying that maybe Jacob had a valid reason for not being here and that this whole thing would backfire. I beat that voice down with a sledgehammer and took up my phone.

He answered immediately.

"Do you think I should wear the blue tie or the grey one?" he said.

I swallowed hard. Did he know I was going to call?

"How fast can you be here?" I said trying to keep my voice from trebling.

"How fast can you count to ten?"

The doorbell rang before I had reached nine. Dad opened the door. I remained lingering in the staircase. Dad gave me a questing look but left me alone with Edward. Edward looked, O God my heart made a double flip, he looked like a movie star. He smiled at me looking like he wanted to eat me up, and not in the good way. My first dance and I would end up a drained corpse, fuck just my luck. I swayed slightly as I moved down the stairs to meet him.

"You look beautiful Bella."

…..

When we got to the prom we were meet by a crying Jessica. Mike and some girl I couldn't place were trying to comfort her. When Jessica saw us she ran over the parking lot in her high heels and tight pink dress if she didn´t look so miserable I wound have laughed because he strode highly reminded of that of a duck.

"Bella, thank God you are here," Jessica threw herself around my neck and then looked questioning at Edward.

"I thought you were going with Jake, O fuck I was hoping he could tell me where the hell Embry is because he isen´t here and he hasn't called or anything, o what if he something happened to him?" Jessica began crying hysterically once aging.

I tried to comfort her best I could. Why was Embry missing too? My heart was beating fast. I picked up my phone and tried to call Jacob but he didn't pick up. No surprise there I had after all already called him like fifty times this evening. Edward joined us and convinced us to come in with him to the dance. Mike and his date joined us and I now recognized the girl with him, it was Leah. She was wearing a pretty dress and had her short hair up. When had she and Mike become an item? I really had to start listening to gossip a bit more. Jessica had pulled herself together and said that she was going to enjoy herself even if Embry had stood her up.

…..

The couples were moving on the dance floor I was sitting next to Edward and Alice and Jasper had joined us. Edward had tried to get me to dance but I had refused. I was still worried maybe I and Jessica should have gone looking for Embry and Jacob, but where? I had still no idea if my crazy suspicions about him were true and I had no idea if Embry also had some sort of superpowers. When did my life get this complicated? I watched Alice and Jasper from the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe that they were vampires as well. Then again I could, their skin was so pale and their beauty out of this world. They were watching the teens dancing.

"You want to go outside to get some air"? Edward´s question surprised me.

"Yes that would be nice," I said and got up from my chair.

It was warm and maybe some fresh air would help calm my nerves down. Whoever had been in charge of the decorations of this dance had done an amazing job. The theme was Monte Carlo and there was an outside dance floor decorated with stings of light making it look magic. A red carpet was rolled out and our steps fell silently as we walked out in the surprisingly warm night. A romantic song filled the air coming from counseled loudspeakers. I God I felt like I was stuck in some silly romantic movie. I gave Edward a smile shrugging my shoulders trying to get by how ridiculous this felt. Edward just swung his arm over my shoulder drawing me closer to him.

"What are you doing Edward?" I said trying not to shiver from being this close to his cold body.

"O it must be this song; it just makes me a silly romantic, would you please dance with me Bella?" Edward´s voice was pleading.

No I did not want to dance, fuck Edward really didn't take no for an answer did he? But this song was pretty romantic and so was this whole decor and Edward did after all look like prince charming himself tonight. One dance wouldn't hurt, one tiny little dance..yes just to get him to shut the hell up.

"Okay, but just one okay?" I said as Edward led me up to dance floor and took my hand in his and placed his other one on my midsection.

We swayed to the music, me stumbling and Edward gracefully. We were alone on the dance floor now as the couple who had been there before left. Edward gazed into my eyes his lips tuned into a smile. He swung me around and I was starting to feel dizzy. The soft light from the hundreds of small light bulbs made Edward's features take on a glowing appearance. I concentrated on listening to song instead to divert myself from gazing mesmerized into Edward´s eyes. This was after all my first time dancing with a boy.

"… _Have I found you?, Flightless Bird; Grounded, bleeding? Or lost you, American Mouth; Big Pill, stuck going down … "_

O God the lyric to this song was weird. Was it about birds? Were birds romantic? No, then Jake would not have to be to upset about me dancing with Edward to a song about birds. Not that I cared of course, Jacob had been the one who had stood me up after all. I could damn well dance with whomever I wanted. To whatever song I wanted, even to a bird song. Edward pulled me closer I could smell his cologne, it smelled nice. He felt hard against me. I mean like rock had, no I mean like marble or something, like he was made of marble that is….yes that was what I meant. Had he always been this hard? Had I just not noticed it before? Yes of course he had, I just hadn't been this close to him before. This felt weird, O God this felt so weird like dancing with the statue of fucking David. But "David" sure could dance.

"You smell so nice," Edward said leaning in sniffing my throat.

I was starting to question my previous assumption abut Edward always being this hard.

"O I think the song is over, thank you for the dance," I said trying to struggle myself out of Edward's embrace.

"Too bad, let's go for a walk instead then," Edward said letting me go with a regretful look.

"Yes let's," I said relived to get out of the death grip Edward had on me.

Rosalie's POV

I couldn´t spot Bella and Edward anywhere, were were they? I had a bad feeling in my gut as I watched the teens moving on the dance floor. Edward had after all a habit of screwing up. He better not be somewhere draining that girl of all her blood because getting rid of bodies was a drag. I still hadn´t forgiven Edward for the time I had broken all my nails on my right hand digging a grave in the middle of a forest out west. And my cashmere had been totally wrecked with dirt; he fucking knew that it had been hand wash only.

"No way that is happening again, not on my watch," I mumbled to myself and strode out determined to find them.

Bella´s POV

Edward led me away from the lights and the music. The twilight illuminated our path. Edward was silent as we walked. My dress swept around my bare legs. I stopped, turning my eyes up to the black sky; a million stars were spread across it creating a complex pattern. Edward had stopped as well, he remained silent. I looked into his eyes they appeared to darken. Chills ran up and down my back and I wanted to run but my legs stood frozen. Edward took a step towards me. I backed away; my feet unsteady my breathing heighten. I looked around me, feeling like the rabbit looking for an escape path when faced with a predator. Edward reached out trapping my arm in a cold grip. I closed my eyes forcing away the shivers from his chilly touch.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

I made myself open my eyes.

"Nothing Edward, could we go back?" my voice sounded small in the dark night.

"Yes of course we could, if that is what you really want?"

"Yes it is."

Edward acted like he hadn´t heard me. He stepped close to me his hand still around my arm. I struggled to break free from him even though I knew that there was no point.

"O I´m sorry Bella but I simply can't resist you," Edward said and I saw his white teeth glimmer.

Before the scream came over my lips a figure appeared from nowhere. Everything happened so fast that my mind barely registered it. I saw a flash of blond hair and the grip Edward had on me disappeared. I didn't wait any further I turned around and ran. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins and I gasped for air as I ran. My eyes darted to the woods ahead and I saw a shadow appear by the tree line. I recognized his movement before I realized who it was.

"Bella!" He called as he came towards me.

No! I couldn't let anything happen to Jake, not because of me and me being an idiot for coming out here with Edward.

"Run…Jake run," I screamed as he came closer.

He did run, but not in the direction I wanted. He ran towards me and just as he came close to me he jumped. I feel to the ground and before my eyes Jake turned into a huge wolf. If I didn't fear for both my own and Jake´s life I would have totally had said wow or cool or something lame like that because that was like the coolest thing ever. Jake landed on his four paws in front of me. He hunched down a growl shaking through his body. My gaze landed on the two vampires standing a few feet away. Rosalie had her arms around Edward holding him back. They both had their teeth exposed and their eyes appeared dark in the light from the glimmering stars. They both stood still their heads slightly tilted, their hard muscles flexed. Two predators faced with an enemy, attack or flee? My heart was hammering so hard in my chest I feared it would break free.

"Now there is no need to get upset, we can solve this like the civilized people we are," the sweet voice came from behind Edward and Rosalie.

"We should all just relax," she continued as she stepped in front of Edward a smile lingered on her red lips, Alice.

Jasper appeared by her side just as a wave of calm swept over me.

Jacob began to take a step but his paw stopped in midair.

"Now there, you be a good boy Jake and we will take our brother home. We will leave don´t worry," Alice tilted her delicate head as she spoke.

All of a sudden Jacob changed back to human form. The fur replaced with russet skin. O God he was beautiful, but I hardly wanted everyone to see him in hos naked glory, that was for Bella's eyes only. I rushed over to him placing myself strategically in front of him. He seemed surprised at first like he had forgotten I was there but then he placed his arms protectively around me.

"The treaty is off, now you get the fuck away from here or I will rip you into pieces. If you aren't gone by tomorrow I and the pack will come after you!" Jacobs's voice reeked of hatred and withheld anger.

"Fine we will leave," Rosalie´s arms was still around her brother restraining him from doing anymore harm.

Alice and Jasper was standing still not interfering but I felt a strange sense of calm coming over me. Jasper closed his eyes and I was starting to feel drowsy leaning heavy on Jacob. His arms were wrapped protectively around me, his heart beating fast but starting to slow down as well.

"Let´s go," Alice voice was calm and she turned around walking in slow pace.

Jasper followed her and Rosalie dragged Edward with her. He cast one last look in my direction before turning away his gaze. He struggled out of Rosalie's hold and walked on his own in the direction of his siblings. I let out the breath I was holding and turned around and wrapped my arms tight around Jacob.

The moon illumined Jacob´s features and he drew me closer. I looked into his eyes.

"Are you really a werewolf?" I said my voice slightly trembling.

"Yes, does it bother you?" Jacob replied.

"Well no not really, I mean it´s kind of weird but so am I, so I guess we make a good couple."

He laughed before kissing me.

"I love you Bella, I will love you until your heart stops beating. "

"O Jake that sounded kind of cheesy," I said but I couldn't help to smile wide at my boyfriend.

"Well maybe I am kind of cheesy you know, and you my dear Bella know just how to ruin a perfectly romantic moment."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I said arching an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things," he said before placing his lips on mine.

**And then they lived happily ever after! THE END! O like that I ended it with naked Jacob…**

**O what? Are some of you wondering what happened to Edward and the rest of the blood thirsty bunch? Really? Well I guess I have to have an epilog then. **

Epilog

Edward´s POV

We were standing in front of our new school. A damn breeze surrounded us and the morning was filled with fog. Rose shivered and looked around with a disapproving look.

"Isn't this place awfully allot like Forks? Are you sure this is a good place for a new start Edward? I mean isn't there a big risk you will fall into your old ways?"

"O no Rose, don´t worry I will be an angel this time," I said giving her my most loving smile.

"O hush hush now Edward, "Alice said and started to make her way over the school yard.

I waited a minute and the followed her feeling a small smile play on my prefect lips; I had a good feeling about this place.

**O Eddie haven't you learned anything? I hope at least some of you got where Edward ended up… **

**First I want to thank everyone who has read this story! To you who have reviewed and supported me, I love you! I hope that you will tell me how you feel about the ending. To everyone who has just read but not said anything yet press that button and give me some feedback. **

**I already have another Bella/Jacob story going in my head I will post the first chapter soon. This one will have a bit more action and suspense in it but will be romantic as well. I hope you will check it out. It will be called "**_**Don´t say it out loud**_**". **


End file.
